The DeathMetal Melody
by Monster-Tamer
Summary: Justin Law is sent to search for Giriko, but when he finds him, a rather harsh thing happens upon the chainsaw, and Justin is left with guilt and a desire to help this poor bastard. Better summary inside. May change rating. Dunno yet. Anime version, not manga version... Update: Story continues into a delightful after-care. Fluffy, awesome, and awkward. Just the way I like it.
1. Deadly Manners

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters. You've been told.

Summary: (Based off of anime, not manga) Ever since Arachnophobia was destroyed, Justin Law has been given the mission to hunt down one of the last survivors who escaped the battle: A rather raunchy chainsaw named Giriko. But when a certain fight leads to Giriko needing Justin's help, how will be?

So yeah, it starts off T... May end up M, not sure yet. ^^

^^ It constantly changes perspective. You can see whose perspective it is at the beginning of every page.

1—Deadly Manners

Justin

Justin Law looked about, feeling the rain icing his skin, making him shiver. Sitting up in this tree, so boredly, waiting for him to come out, it was just annoying. He'd been waiting for a long time, and it was getting fairly tiresome. Justin adjusted the rosary around his neck, holding it tightly, praying a bit that he'd have some luck catching this criminal today. He didn't want to hunt this man down any longer.

His curling blonde hair was damp with rain, as was the outfit he wore, that of a priest, it was all stained with the rain he tried to hide from under this tree. Standing on one of the giant, aging branches, he wondered how easy it truly would be to escape from the cold water. The music blared from his skull earphones into his head, and he hummed along with it, always enjoying a good beat now and again. People always complained that he was listening to music far too much, but he always liked it.

And that's when Justin spotted him.

"Such an ungraceful man…" Justin couldn't help but mutter to himself when he saw the man walk out from the tree line across the field. He was a man with a light brown hair and eyes, looking rather angry and dangerous. His hair was short and messy, and looked a bit odd with those three, blade-looking strands that stuck out. He was gritting his fanged teeth, leaning against one of the trees and drinking from his bottle of liquor that he gripped in his hands. Justin noted that this man still had his piercings, the metal nose-brace piercing, three earrings on his left ear, one on his right. He wore his violet button-up shirt and his heavy white jacket with the fur on the neckline, and the single blue stripe on it. He wore tattered jeans and mud-covered boots, and was looking rather enraged.

"Damn that fucking Shinigami!" he growled, taking another drink from his bottle. Justin was amazed he could read this man's lips from such a distance, "I hate having to run around all the time… Can't I get any peace?!" Seems like this man was done with his bloodlust, or, rather, hiding it from the world. Justin felt the man's gaze wash over him, and he quickly stepped back onto the branch behind him, the trunk of the large tree obscuring his gaze of the criminal, and the criminal's gaze of him. Thankfully, the man didn't notice, but to Justin's misfortune, the branch was wet and slippery from the rain, and he stumbled out of the tree. Managing to land on his feet, he sighed as the mud washed over his dress shoes and pants.

"Wha?! YOU!" The man growled, tensing up at the sight of him.

Justin ignored him, looking at his pants and shoes. "Oh, dear," he sighed, "What a terrible misfortune!"

The man looked incredibly pissed off. "DON'T IGNORE ME, PRIEST!" he shouted. Justin looked up at him now, and couldn't help but smile. "Well, well," he chided, "We meet again, huh? Do I finally get the pleasure of locking you up? Death penalty by my hand, maybe?" The man glared, a flash of light coming from his leg. Justin tensed. _He's looking to start a fight already. Those chainsaw legs get very annoying after some time._ he thought.

"I'll cut you to pieces!" the man grinned at him, taking a step forward. Justin raised his hands in mock-innocence, causing the chainsaw to pause. "What the hell?" he saw the man grumble, and Justin couldn't help but smile. "I'm just curious," he said, "as to what the name of my enemy is. I've fought you so many times, but I've never caught it before."

The chainsaw man looked dumbfounded. He stared at Justin, totally caught off-guard by this, all signs of his rage gone. He was thinking slowly… very slowly… about whether or not it was a good idea to share his name. After some time, he shrugged to himself, figuring there was no harm in it. That's what Justin seemed to pull from it, at least.

"Giriko," the man spat, his anger returning, "You?"

Justin smiled. "My name is Justin Law."

"Law, eh?" the chainsaw grinned, revving up his engine, "Nice fit for your style!" Then he launched himself at Justin, his leg in full swing, the chains whipping around dangerously fast. Justin lifted his arm, and in a flash, the blade of a guillotine arrived at his wrist, catching the chains of Giriko's leg. "Giriko," Justin repeated, "Such a name for you." Giriko was forced backwards, quickly spinning onto his feet. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Giriko shouted, "I THINK YOU'LL LOOK GOOD DEAD AND BLOODY!"

Justin smirked. "We'll see about that."

The battle continued for a long time, blocking and attacking, not a single scratch on the other. This only made that man Giriko more pissed off. Justin knew why, it upset him a little two. These two weapons were equals, and they refused to be inferior to the other. These fights never ended unless one of them (usually Giriko) decided to run away.

But it was strange. During this entire fight, Justin, while ignoring Giriko's rude comments, shouting and swearing, felt a strange feeling creep onto him… Something he couldn't quite shake about their location. It was really bothering him, what was it? He had absolutely no idea! He tried to shake off the feeling as he parried one of Giriko's violent attacks, but it just wouldn't go away…

That's when he realized it.

"_My Lord, Death," Justin asked, bowing to Shinigami-Sama, "After the battle… What shall we do with those fields and forests? They're in our possession now." "Oh, right, yes!" the tall, dark, yet strangely amusing Reaper bounced, thinking, "We can always give it to the normal human security forces to practice their skills!" "Like how?" Spirit, the lead Death Scythe, asked, "I mean, I can always go and regulate what it will be…." Then Lord Death did a slight wiggle, in which Justin had to do a lot of praying not to crack a smile. Oh, how he adored this Reaper!_

_ "Well, why not let it be a mine field? We don't have any places for them to practice their dodging skills and things like that, and it's a fairly isolated place, so why not?!"_

Mine Field.

Justin blocked one of Giriko's attacks, eyes widening with realization. "Giriko, wai—"

Somewhere, not too far, but dangerously close, a mine was set off by some wild animal. Justin saw Giriko's eyes widen, flames leaping up in them, and he turned around, and saw the explosion. He held tight to his rosary, immediately praying. The heat was almost unbearable as it reached for him. He felt time slow, and he was just waiting for this death to reach him, take him, embrace him as he passed on into the next life.

But the embrace wasn't pleasant…. In fact, it came from behind.

Justin's eyes widened even more when he found the heat gone, and he was a distance away from the explosion, as if he was shoved back. He felt strong arms around him, but now they had gone limp, and a heavy body was on top of his. In other circumstances, he would feel highly offended, but then he realized what happened.

Giriko saved him…

Blood dripped down from Giriko's torn-open, burnt back, and Justin saw parts of the mine wedged into his back. Justin paled, feeling sick at the sight of it. He had to get this man somewhere safe and fast. The first place he thought of in his panic was the school. He could help this man… But… Why… Why did this man save him?

Why was this man laying before him, dying as his rescuer?

Why?

A/N: That concludes chapter one! ^^ Hope you liked iiiiiiit! It's based off a fanfic I was hand-writing. I'm adding more detail into it because I want it to be a longer story than it was. Comment if you want to~


	2. Awaken

Disclaimer: Don't Own Any Charries From Soul Eater!

HAHAH! People will maybe hate me for killing off Giri (I mean, anime version. Still reading the manga, like… chapter 77?) But yeah. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. :D

2—Awaken

Giriko

It was an intense pain like no other.

Giriko cursed at himself for his actions. Why the hell would he save that stupid priest boy?! What was the point of that?! He could have escaped easily and gotten off without a worry again about that damn kid, but no, he had to move in the way! So, what did he get out of it? Death.

Giriko could feel every bit of himself dying, and it pissed him off. He had another body in storage, but he couldn't go get that now, now could he?! This was just great, totally perfect, as he floated along in a black emptiness, waiting for something, anything to happen!

For a brief moment, he felt like his eyes were finally opening. He looked into the gazes of people he didn't fully recognize… They seemed slightly familiar… and then there was that boy, that priest… God, what was his name again?

And then Giriko felt himself pulled back into unconsciousness, and was cursing himself and trying to awake again. He felt extreme pain in his back a few times, causing him to scream, which made him feel extremely weak. What the hell was this pain?! It was pretty damn annoying!

After weeks of this dull pain that had taken over his entire body, he finally felt himself gaining consciousness again. When he opened his eyes, light was filling them, making him hiss. He tried to move, sit up, anything, but he found himself completely frozen. He couldn't feel his entire body, and this was really concerning. He found himself in a sort of hospital, laying on his stomach, naked, save for the blankets on him and the bandages that wrapped around him.

_What happened…?_

It took him some time, but then he once again remembered that horrified look on the priest's face, the flames that almost touched him… That uncontrollable urge to step in the way… What the hell was wrong with him? And this dull, droning pain! And the terrible headache!

He managed to move his head, shifting it to face the other side of his hospital bed, and he tensed what little muscles he could move. Sitting right at his bedside was that priest boy, his dull blue eyes closed, head resting on the bed, his hand over Giriko's.

Giriko felt himself blush. _Why the hell am I blushing?! What's up with this kid?! _He wanted to move his hand away so badly, but he couldn't even lift a finger. This was just ridiculous and upsetting, why couldn't he move?! Did he have to sit like this for the rest of his life?!

There was a rustle of movement in the corner of Giriko's eye, and he craned his neck to see. It was a woman wearing a nurse's outfit. She had dark skin that was all covered up in bandages, light blue eyes and dreadlocks. She held a clipboard, and was looking at him carefully. When she saw he was awake, she gave off a pleasant vibe. "Oh, you're finally awake?" she said, "Justin will be happy to know that."

Giriko eyed the priest. That's right, the kid outright told him that his name was Justin, he remembered the name now. "How long have I been out?" Giriko asked, trying to get a good look at the woman, but failing. "About a month," the woman answered, "Justin has been sitting at your bedside and taking care of you every day. He's never left, besides getting you food or going to the bathroom."

Giriko stared at the sleeping priest, surprised. This kid was really that concerned with him? "Uhh…" he didn't know what to say. The woman patted his head. "Unfortunately, that accident got you completely paralyzed. But with the help of Dr. Stein, it's only temporary. You'll be perfectly normal soon." Giriko looked at her more clearly now, and seeing a little Shinigami-skull on her clothes, he felt worry. "Where am I?" he asked.

The woman sighed loudly, shaking her head. "I know that you, of all people, won't be thrilled to know," she said, "But you are in the DWMA, in Death City."

Giriko said nothing.

He was in the Lion's Den.

He was in Enemy Territory.

That. Was. BAD.

Before he could say or do anything about it again, he fell into another unconscious, dreamless slumber.

Giriko groaned as he was pulled back into consciousness. He finally felt like staying unconscious, knowing where he was. But he couldn't help but awaken; he had heard some rather awesome music playing in his ear. It was heavy metal, his type of music, and he wanted to hear every bit of the screams, every note of the wailing guitar, he loved it so much.

Opening his eyes, he felt like he was staring at nothing. Then, as his eyes went into focus, his vision blackened again, but he could still hear the music. He allowed it to fill his ears and mind, allowed his heart and soul to pulse to the beat, and was lost in it.

"I see you like this music… Your soul is responding to it…"

Giriko recognized the priest's voice, and for a brief moment, his vision came back, perfectly clear. That boy, Justin, was sitting at his bedside again, one earbud in his ear, the other reaching to Giriko's, connecting to the boy's iPod. Justin was smiling sadly at it, not looking at Giriko. "I love every type of music there is," he said, "You apparently like heavy metal, rocking music, or just rap… It's nice to know the person who saved me… I'm sorry I couldn't help yo—"

Then everything blackened and silenced once again.

Finally, when Giriko regained consciousness, he wasn't going to let it go away this time. He forced himself to remain awake, and feeling of sleep or exhaustion he beat away. Looking around, he saw nobody, to his dismay. Not even the priest boy Justin. Where was he? That lady said he never left!

"Y-You're awake!"

Giriko turned his head to see Justin at the doorway, holding a tray of steaming hot food. Soup and warmed up vegetables, plus a sandwich. Giriko felt his stomach growl, and he winced. "Hell yeah, I'm awake!" he snapped, Justin sitting down and looking at him. Giriko was surprised to see a look of pain in Justin's eyes. "What?" he snarled, a bit irritated by the sadness.

Justin looked away, spooning up some of the soup. "Nothing…" he mumbled, "Just eat." He brought the spoon to Giriko's lips. Giriko scoffed, turning his head away. "I'm not going to be fucking FED," he grunted, "That's just stupid!" "Would you rather starve?" Justin asked, "Eat." Giriko met Justin's eyes, both of them holding an irritated, rude look at each other, then Giriko sighed as his stomach grumbled and he ate, allowing himself to get fed by this kid.

"So, I heard you've been here with me this whole time, huh?" Giriko said, eyeing Justin. Justin gained an extremely sad look, tears filling his eyes. "It didn't feel right to leave you by yourself!" he said quickly, as if explaining himself when he was caught doing a bad thing, "I feel so terrible for letting you almost die! I should have known where we were, it was all my fault!" The tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Giriko stared, fairly surprised by this. "Hey," he said, but Justin didn't hear him. "Hey!" he tried again, but Justin was just crying. "LISTEN TO ME!" Giriko shouted, and he felt pain in straining his voice that way. But Justin finally met eyes with him. "… You sound so different than I imagined…" Justin mumbled. Giriko blinked, the realization that Justin wasn't listening to music hitting him. "… W-Well…" Giriko tried to remember what he was going to say. It took a moment, but it finally crossed his mind.

"Listen," he said, "It wasn't your fault for all that, so no need crying over it, got it? I mean, come on, I could have easily just left you to die, but I didn't. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine, either, but it certainly wasn't yours!" _Why am I being so nice to this guy?! _

Justin didn't seem to accept this. "But I i-ignored my instincts!" he sniffled, "You could have d-d-died!" Giriko cursed. "Why does that matter? We're enemies, who cares if I die or not?" "I DO!"

Giriko stared at him.

Justin looked away. "I may be your enemy, but that doesn't mean I want you dead…"

Giriko simply stared, completely stunned by this. He didn't know what to say. Then Justin turned on him, looking sad and confused. "And why did you SAVE ME?" he asked, "I thought you'd be running, like you said!" Giriko snapped from his daze, glaring. "How the hell should I know?" he snapped, "I just did the first thing that came to mind! Not always my best quality, but I did it anyway!"

Justin sighed, feeding him more soup, eating his own meal, which was the sandwich and vegetables. "I want some of those…" Giriko mumbled, watching Justin eat with envy. Justin sighed. "I'm sorry for eating in front of you," he said, "I just don't want to leave… and your jaw isn't strong enough to eat these kinds of foods, just yet… I'm sorry you're immobile…"

Giriko shrugged. "I could be dead," he said, looking at Justin, who still looked depressed. "Hey, I'll be getting better, okay?" he snapped, "Don't mourn my death before I'm dead." This put a little smile on Justin's face. Giriko mentally murdered himself. _WHY AM I TRYING TO MAKE THIS KID HAPPY?! I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THAT!_

Justin stood up, setting the tray of food on the nightstand. "I'll get you some water," he said, leaving to another part of the room where Giriko couldn't see him. Giriko waited patiently, wishing he could just get up and get his own fucking water by himself. Seeing as that couldn't happen, it was admittedly nice to have Justin around to help him. That was pretty convenient…

Justin came back with a glass of water. "You want some now?" he asked. Giriko nodded quickly. His throat was so dry it was killing him! Justin helped to sit Giriko up, and, to Giriko's shock, Justin let the man rest against his chest. It was surprisingly comfortable that way, but it made Giriko feel embarrassed. "Now, hold on…" Justin put the glass to Giriko's lips, and helped to tilt his head back. The water rushed into Giriko's mouth, and he felt like he was falling madly in love with this water. It felt so good, sliding along his throat, he felt so relieved.

Justin saw the happiness that washed over Giriko's face and he laughed. Giriko glared, completely embarrassed to have Justin see how weak he could be. "Shut up and let me drink…" he grumbled, drinking the glass until it was empty. Justin then laid him back down and sat at his bedside. "You should rest," Justin said.

Giriko groaned. "But I've done that enough!"

"You were unconscious enough. Now, you'll sleep. That's what you need."

Giriko was about to object, but the look he received from Justin screamed "SLEEP OR DIE", so he gave in, closing his eyes and letting himself drift into sleep, subtly feeling fingers touching his cheek before going completely into the dreams and slumber he so needed.

Pleasant, huh? I almost killed off Giriko, and instead, he's in Death City, being taken care of by Justin! The woman was Nygus, by the way. :D

Comment anything you wanna say~


	3. Daily Life

**Okay, first two chapters were a test-run on my skills for this stuff. So far…. EPIC FAIL. :D I've figured out how to make the A/N's obvious from the story. So I think it's all good. ^^ But yeah, hope you are enjoying my story so far. I'm a jackass when writing stuff like this. I luv to hate.**

**I don't own Soul Eater, by the way. Absolutely nothing about it.**

**FRICKIN ENJOY**

3—Daily Life

Giriko

The time spent in the infirmary was pretty routine. Giriko's bed was cut off from the rest of the room by curtains, and he was closest to the window. It was pretty nice to be able to look out of it, really, but it's not like he'd admit it. But it was nice to look at the birds flutter by, see what the weather was like, and all of that shit.

Justin was as ridiculous as ever to him. Giriko felt a bit shitty seeing Justin all the time. _I know he feels bad, _Giriko would think, _but he really doesn't have to stay here all the time._ But Justin remained at his bedside, reciting versus of scripture or praying, or simply talking with Giriko, letting him listen to music. It was pretty peaceful, and he did rather enjoy it, though he probably wouldn't admit it. He could see the pain in Justin's eyes whenever he looked at the priest, and it made what little feeling he gained in his stomach twist in guilt. He normally didn't feel this way, but when you've spent an endless week with the same person, the person who feeds you, helps you to sleep, gets you through pain, and comforts you when you feel like complete shit, that person really grows on you.

Giriko sighed on the eighth morning, seeing Justin sitting in his seat, as usual, fast asleep, arms tucked across his chest, head nodding off. What was more amazing is that this kid could sleep with that blaring music from his headphones. Giriko shifted slightly where he lay, looking at Justin carefully. "…." He wondered if it would be necessary to wake him up for breakfast. But, looking around, it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice, seeing as that woman Nygus wasn't in yet.

"Justin…" he muttered, cursing himself when he remembered that Justin wouldn't be able to hear him. Sure, he was recovering pretty damn fast from the paralysis, but he could only shift his body, not move an arm to such a degree. "Oi, Justin!" he said, louder, feeling irritated when Justin mumbled something, turning away from him. Some caretaker he was…

"JUSTIN!" Giriko shouted as loud as he could, which, on account that his inner engine was revving up from building frustration, it was _pretty _loud. Justin managed to catch something in it, because he flinched, falling off of his chair, yelping in surprise. Giriko smirked, feeling like that priest was getting what he deserved, and he felt proud to have inflicted that upon him, even in his terrible state.

"What?" Justin yawned, standing up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I'm hungry…" Giriko complained, "Can you get me some breakfast?"

There was a time where Giriko wouldn't have asked for breakfast. But there was no helping it now. He had to be polite if he could get what he wanted.

Justin shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, yawning again. "Sure," he sighed tiredly, "Just… Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone…" He turned and slipped around the curtains, and the only sign that he truly left was the fading of his music and the sound of the door opening and closing. Giriko stared at the ceiling, feeling that little bit of his stomach churning in hunger.

Since he began to feel his body, he's felt nothing good, just pain, fatigue, and sores. What's more, his chains weren't working properly anymore. He hoped they would when he fully recovered. It would be pretty sickening if he didn't get better. Pretty sickening indeed.

After a few minutes, the sound of the door opening caught Giriko's attention. He was about to call to see if it was Justin, but then Miss Nygus appeared inside the curtains, looking at him. "Oh, good morning, Giriko," she said, "Slept well?" Giriko had also gotten used to Nygus taking care of him, but not as much as Justin. He simply did the best nod he could do. Nygus looked to Justin's vacant chair. "Did he finally decide to go home?" she asked, giving Giriko a surprised look. Giriko shook his head. "He went to get me breakfast," he said, and he had the same expression as Nygus: a little bit annoyed. Nygus disappeared from Giriko's view, but he still heard her say "He really has to get out again. He can't just stay here and mother you."

"Damn straight," Giriko grumbled under his breath, looking out the window.

A few more minutes passed, and the door opened once again. Nygus was in the medicine closet, and did not hear it. Giriko heard somebody stepping in, and he cursed the curtains for blocking his view of the door. Was it really necessary that they put those in?! "Justin?" he called, but, to his dismay, it was students who looked behind his curtain.

And what the hell, they looked pretty familiar! One had snow-white hair and crimson eyes, wearing a black headband to match his black jacket. He wore dark jeans, and orange t-shirt, a little sign on his jacket that said "Soul Eater"… huh… familiar… The other was a girl with light blonde hair in pigtails, big emerald eyes, wearing a sort of… school uniform, maybe? The last was an unconscious boy with black hair, black clothes, everything symmetrical but his hair, which had three white lines on the left side.

The girl's emerald eyes widened at the sight of Giriko, which completely baffled him. They looked familiar, but what's with the face of disgust? Seriously! "What are YOU doing here?!" she said, backing up. The boy with the Soul Eater sign looked just as shocked. "What the hell?!" he said. At that moment, the door opened, and Giriko heard the droning bass of Justin's headphones, and felt relieved. Whatever these kids were giving him looks for, it obviously wasn't a good thing.

Justin walked right by the students holding a tray of food, smiling. "Giriko," he said in a sing-song voice, "I got you food!" "Took you long enough…" Giriko mumbled, Justin sitting down at his bedside. "Mr. Law!" the girl looked to be going into a mental-shock, "What are you doing?!" Justin seemed to hear her a bit, for he looked over at her calmly. "Students," he said, "This is Giriko. He is our guest, and I'm nursing him back to health. You must remain respectful to him." Giriko grinned at the kids, his grin widening when he saw how they shivered in fear. "That's right, you damn brats!" he snapped happily, receiving a harsh look from Justin.

"That includes you, Giriko," Justin tsked, "You must stay respectful to the students who come in and out of this room. No cursing at them, no offensive anything, understood?" Giriko gave Justin a glare, but grumbled out a little, "Fine…" and stared hungrily at the food in Justin's lap. To his surprise, there was no soup, like there usually was, but just two sandwiches. Before any more could be said, Nygus walked back into the room. "Oh, Maka, Soul, what is the problem here?"

So the girl was Maka, and Soul was the boy's name? Interesting names to Giriko.

Maka sighed, taking her attention from Giriko and Justin. "Kid saw something asymmetrical, and he panicked so much he went unconscious," she explained. Giriko then realized who the boy was. He was Shinigami's son, Death the Kid.

Nygus sighed, shaking her head. "Well, bring him to the beds over there. I'll make sure he's okay." The students did what they were told, and, giving one last look to the curtains which hid Giriko, they left.

"Damn, what is up with people here, getting so worked up over me?" Giriko sighed, looking pissed off. Justin shrugged, lifting up a sandwich. "Nygus said that I could try to feed you sandwiches now," he said with a smile. Giriko grinned, feeling his stomach roar in hunger. "About damn time!" he said, taking a bite from the sandwich… only to yelp at the pain in his jaw.

Justin sighed, pulling back the sandwich. "Just as I thought," he muttered, and before Giriko could ask what he was talking about after painfully swallowing, Justin took a bite out of his sandwich, chewing it carefully before leaning down and pressing his lips to Giriko's.

Giriko was in full shock, eyes wide, trying to push him away. _What the hell?! _he was thinking, _What the fuck?! What is he doing?!_ Justin looked as bothered as Giriko did, pushing the pre-chewed sandwich into Giriko's mouth and moving away. "Now, swallow."

Giriko stared, dumbfounded by Justin's actions. He noticed how tightly Justin was gripping his rosary, realizing that Justin was just as ashamed and embarrassed by his actions as Giriko was disturbed by them, but he was doing it, not out of desire, but the need to feed this injured man. "I said swallow, Giriko," Justin said darkly, "I don't want you to starve."

Giriko recovered from his shock… and he hesitantly swallowed the food.

Justin smiled thankfully before taking another bite from the sandwich, chewing it. Giriko's eyes widened, eye getting a full-on twitch. "Hell no," he stammered, "Y-You're not doing th-that agai—!"

Justin pressed his lips to Giriko's, forcing Giriko's lips open and pushing he food in with his tongue.

Giriko felt like his face was going to set on fire, he got so red. "Wh-What the he—!" "Eat," Justin said, cutting him off again. Giriko looked away, swallowing in frustration, not to mention the food, either. This process was repeated until the entire sandwich was gone, and by then, both of them were easing into the new routine of transferring food via mouths.

Giriko looked away, embarrassed by what happened, a little trail of saliva running down his face. Justin shyly wiped it away with his fingertip, looking away and eating his own sandwich. "… Sorry," Justin mumbled, "You just had to eat…" Giriko sighed, shifting a bit so he could get more comfortable. "Hey, whatever," he said, "It's fine. I'll get used to it. And hopefully I won't have to stay used to it for very long, right?" Justin smiled a bit. "Yeah."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Giriko had always been fine with people seeing him completely naked. He just wasn't really bothered by that. But whenever his bed-sheets needed changing (he was paralyzed. Come on, grow up!) he noticed how Justin would always blush and become extremely quiet, trying not to look at his patient as Nygus helped to exchange the sheets.

Not only that, but Justin was the one in charge of helping Giriko to bathe, simply because an adult male (Giriko) and an adult female (Nygus) aren't going to be participating in that. Justin was always so nervous and hesitant with the bathing, and it really did annoy Giriko.

"You'll have to get used to it, eventually," Giriko said to Justin one day. Justin was giving Giriko a simple sponge bath, holding the soapy sponge in his hands. He had his earphones out so they wouldn't get water on them, and he jumped, blushing. "I-I'm sorry!" he said quickly, "I-I just—" "Yeah, yeah," Giriko interrupted, "I know, you being a fucking priest and all."

Justin frowned at him, sponging the chainsaw's body. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't curse like that in my status," he said, locking his eyes on Giriko's face so his eyes wouldn't travel to other places. Giriko scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Yet you had the right to call me 'Demon' and shit like that?" he retorted. Justin looked embarrassed. "That was before I knew you could make a pretty good friend," he defended.

Giriko looked out the window, sighing. "Just hurry up, I'm cold," he said, Justin sighing and continuing to clean the man. Giriko stole a glance at Justin, who was now focusing on the sponge, nothing else, or, at least, trying not to. _…. He's kind of cute doing that… _he thought, and Giriko cursed aloud when he thought that, receiving a look from Justin, but nothing more.

_What the hell, Giriko! _He thought to himself. _Don't ever think like that! You are straight as fuck, man! The only times you've ever gone after men is when you have the body of a woman! Come on, don't you dare think something like that about a boy! ESPECIALLY JUSTIN FUCKING LAW._

The routines of cleaning, eating and students began to slowly sink in to the week, and Giriko adapted to it much quicker than Justin. But still… Over time, what was this feeling that Giriko got whenever their lips met? It was just to eat food… Or that eagerness whenever Justin's hands moved to Giriko's waist when bathing him…? It was just cleaning!

Still… This feeling… Giriko couldn't deny it…

….

…..

….

….

….

….

He had a little crush on this priest.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! :D Imma troll, si? You like, no? Please, lemme know if you have any good ideas for awkward moments, or funny things that happen with students (Please, don't use Ox-Kun, I have a plan to scar him for life later!)**

**Review it please~! Give your opinion!**


	4. Affections

**So, yes, awkward moments have begun to take place between Justin and Giriko. Only a few, since anybody would probably find taking care of a paralyzed man possibly awkward at some point. ^^**

**I don't own Soul Eater. No characters, only the one guy named Naerik.**

**Enjoy~**

4—Affections

Justin

It had been nearly a month since Giriko had first woken up from his unconscious slumber, and already Justin was beginning to feel a friendship between them. He loved to talk with this chainsaw, enjoyed his company, and was thoroughly lonely without him. He never left the man's side unless he went to get food, go wash up and change for the day, or go to the restroom to relieve himself.

He began to notice a subtle change in the chainsaw, as well. He was more talkative, more willing to be kind to people, and really, he liked to spend time with the people around him. He was on such good behavior that Justin and Nygus agreed to remove the curtains blocking off Giriko's bed.

Justin smiled at a fond memory of the morning.

It went like this:

"Giriko, I brought you breakfast!" Justin called, walking into the infirmary, hearing a lot of laughter and annoyed growls. "You're all such brats, you know that?" he heard Giriko say, some laughing still brought up from it. "Whatever, you're totally paralyzed," said the boy Soul as Justin approached, "It's not like you can do anything about it." There were a few students around Giriko's bed, and they had been putting flowers in Giriko's hair.

The group consisted of Soul, a boy with neon-blue hair named Black Star, a blonde girl named Patty and a dark skinned boy with glasses named Kilik. "You look like a pansy!" Patty laughed, giggling uncontrollably. Giriko glared at them. "You kids used to be fun, now you're just annoying," he spat. Justin sighed, clearing his throat, the students turning to him. Justin smiled. "Students, please, excuse yourself from the room, I'm too tired to do that for you."

The students ran from the room, laughing and joking and punching, Justin setting the food on the nightstand and picking the flowers out of Giriko's hair. "Poor you," Justin teased, a little smile on his face. Giriko glared. "Hey, they make good conversation until they decided to prank you," he snapped. Justin couldn't help but laugh. "I've seen them do things like that quite a bit," he commented, sitting Giriko up in his lap and giving him a sandwich. By now, Giriko could eat his own food without any pain, he only needed proper elevation. Justin watched him quietly, a smile playing on his face. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoying holding this man close, and taking care of him, as well.

Justin began to think about what it would be like to be with this man all his life. A little blush crossed his face, and he felt his heart begin to race. _No, _he thought, _I mustn't think that…! That is truly unholy! You are a man. He is a man. That isn't right… _Yet somehow, whenever Justin held this man, looked at him, talked to him, laughed with him… He felt extreme amounts of happiness, in such degrees that he's never felt before. His heart raced whenever he had contact with this chainsaw, and he felt his stomach knot whenever he was away from him. He pained without him, he enjoyed his company with him…

Justin heard Giriko's voice, bringing him back to reality. "Uhh, Justin," he said, "You're kind of… petting me." Justin blushed bright in realization that he was, in fact, stroking Giriko's hair. The short, orange-brown hair, spiky and wild, was surprisingly soft, curling up between the priest's fingers as he had caressed the man's head.

"I-I'm sorry!" Justin stammered, stopping as quickly as he could, "I was just z-zoning out… I'm s-sorry…" Giriko looked up at him thoughtfully, making Justin wonder what was going through the chainsaw's mind. "… Okay," Giriko said with a little-managed shrug, finishing the last piece of the sandwich.

Justin let out a gasp, his head getting light.

As Giriko was taking the last piece of the sandwich, the Heretic's tongue slid along Justin's fingers in a rather uncomfortable manner, and Justin could have sworn that the man's tongue lingered there for a brief moment.

Justin felt extremely nervous as he laid Giriko down again, sitting in his own seat. Giriko must have seen his expression and blush, for he looked concerned. "Uhh, Justin?" he started, raising an eyebrow when Justin flinched to attention, "Is everything alright, there?" Justin nodded quickly, looking away. "…. I'll be right back…" he mumbled, standing up quickly, "Don't get bullied by students while I'm gone."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Justin held the rosary against his chest, tears beginning to fill his eyes as he raced down the hallway as he remembered the end of that memory. It was so embarrassing; he knew there were only two people he could talk to about this. And, if he was correct, they were both in the same exact place at this moment. For lunch.

Justin raced down the halls, finally reaching the Lunch Hall. He knew that Giriko was waiting for him, so he had to be as fast as possible… Get his advice from them and then leave. As he looked at the kitchens, he spotted the long blonde hair and the dark violet hair, hearing laughter rise up from the kitchens. Running in, he was greeted with a "Hey, there," and a hug.

The two people he went to were Marie, a woman with blonde hair and golden eyes, one eye behind a dark eye-patch, and a black dress, an extremely nice woman, who had passion for just about anything, especially romance, and Naerik, a young man who was an Enchanter, prison guard and cook, with dark violet hair in a nice, actually good-looking mullet, mutt-ears and tail (because Dr. Stein had experimented on him), and a dark sweatshirt and black jeans.

"Oh, hey, Justin," Naerik smiled, his hair pulled back in a short, puffy ponytail, his dog ears twitching at the sound of him approaching. Justin allowed himself a smile. Naerik was always amusing, always there for him, especially in the recent days of guilt-trapped nightmares, when he spoke with the man that would spend the night at the school cleaning the kitchens before going home to his wife and pups.

"How is everything?" Marie asked, noticing the tears forming in Justin's eyes, and putting a hand on his shoulder in motherly concern. Justin smiled. He liked the way Marie made him feel like his age, made him feel like he had a mother that he could easily go to for anything and everything.

"It's just…" Justin started, Naerik standing up straight from his leaning against the counters, "I'm just worried about some things that have been crossing my mind…" Marie looked confused by this, Naerik tilting his head to one shoulder like the puppy he was. "What do you mean?" Marie asked, ushering Justin over to some chairs, sitting him down. Naerik sat on the floor, sitting much like a puppy. "Yeah, man," Naerik smiled, "You can tell us anything, you know."

Justin nodded, sighing. "I know, I know," he muttered, "I just… I don't know how to say it… It worries me, okay?" Marie smiled at him, sitting across from him. "You can say it whenever you want, however you want, okay?" she smiled. Justin felt that smile give him a little bit of warmth, and he nodded, attempting to relax his nerves as he did. "So, what is it?"

"…. I… I think I'm in love."

Marie smiled bright, looking extremely happy. "Oh, that's wonderful, dear!" she grinned, hugging Justin, who jumped in surprise by this. Justin was questioning why he was surprised by this… Marie was always into the romantics. But, then again, she didn't fully know what it was.

Naerik grinned at him. "So, who's the lucky lady?" he asked. This made Justin blush. They really didn't know, not at all. "Well, uhh…" Justin tried to think of how to put this without disturbing his friends, "It's not r-r-really a…. l-lady…"

Silence.

Marie lost the great big grin she had, but she still gave Justin a soft smile, one of kindness and understanding. Naerik seemed to be understanding of this as well, because he looked like it really didn't matter in his mind, not at all. "Well, can you give a name, or are we going to have to start guessing?" Naerik asked.

Justin looked away, a blush creeping on his face. Was he really going to admit it? Was he about to reveal to himself the truth? Admit that he was in love? Was he about to do that? But what if it was all for nothing, and that he just had a hopeless crush? And, besides, it was greatly against all of what he believes in his life. He would be going against one of the rules he so strongly believed in by just admitting who it was that he found himself to be in love with…

"….. Giriko."

**A/N: Hahah, Justin admits it as well. So, two guys crushing on each other, always around each other? Any suggestions that you people have for funny moments would be loved. I'd love to hear your thoughts, things you wanna see happen, etc. ^^**

**Review please~!**


	5. Commit to Dreams

**So, yes, adding to the next chapter of this story. You'll notice that this is what I like to do for romantic fanfictions: Get the affection for each other out of the way, and then develop the courage to tell one another. It makes for good awkward moments and funny conversations. :3**

**I don't own any characters or Soul Eater stuffs, except for Naerik, whom I hope you people like. He's an adorable little puppy, ne~?**

5—Commit To Dreams

Justin

Justin squirmed a bit in his seat, feeling rather embarrassed.

He did it.

He actually did it.

He admitted his love for Giriko.

To his shock, he saw Naerik look a little bit pissed off, taking out his wallet and passing twenty dollars to Marie, who happily slipped it in her pocket, looking totally innocent about the motion. "WH-What?!" Justin gasped, looking from the puppy to the woman in shock. Naerik smiled sheepishly, sighing. "Okay, so we may have placed bets…" he started, receiving a little gasp of disgust from Justin. "Are you serious?!" Justin felt his face turning red.

Marie smiled, shrugging. "I knew you would fall for Giriko!" she smiled, "Naerik thought that you would probably just end up all alone for the rest of your life." Naerik looked offended. "I DID NOT!" he snapped, "I said he wasn't going to find love until many years later, there is a DIFFERENCE!"

Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing. They knew that he would go against his religion and fall in love with Giriko?! How did they know something like that, when it just became clear to his own mind?!

Justin stood up, trying to hide the ashamed blush on his face. "I-I-I…" he wanted to have an excuse to leave… Ugh, what was it he needed to be doing again…?

Naerik stood up, putting an arm around Justin's shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it," he smiled, his tail wagging with enthusiasm, "All you have to do is stay true to your feelings. Let it out whenever you feel like you should." Justin looked at him, completely at loss for response. He wanted shout something like, "HOW AM I SUPOSSED TO KNOW WHEN THAT IS?!" or something along those lines, but instead, he was thinking, _Giriko would kill me, he would, he would, he would, he would, he would, he would…_

"You've just got to be yourself," Marie agreed.

_He'll kill me, he'll kill me, he'll kill me…_

"Just relax, man!" Naerik sighed.

_I'm going to get killed by my crush, I'm going to get killed by my crush, I'm going to get killed by my crush…_

Both Marie and Naerik had dark expressions.

"Get to your frickin' boyfriend right now, dammit," they both say in harsh voices.

Justin fled the kitchens, still thinking things of himself dying if he admits his feelings to Giriko.

What a wonderful world~!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arriving back in the infirmary, Justin was surprised to find Giriko fast asleep. Then he recalled the time. He had gone to get Giriko dinner, as a sort of excuse to leave and find Marie and Naerik again, after all the time of breakfast discoveries, and awkward silences… It was a really horrible day for Justin.

Sitting down at Giriko's bedside, he looked down at the sleeping Heretic, and as he did, looking over every detail of the man's beautiful, sleeping face, he could almost feel the clawing at his heart as the scars imprinted "_Property of Giriko_" right on it.

The pain of this love and not being able to share it was terrible, and it was tearing Justin's insides into pieces. He took a breath, letting out a quick prayer of peace, but was saddened to find none. "It's because of my sins of love…" Justin sighed to himself, and, without realizing it, he fell fast asleep.

_ Justin looked around the darkness, wandering about it carefully. He had had this dream many times, and he knew what to expect… But whenever it came, it was a terrible, nightmarish experience. So, he wandered down a direction he thought he had never gone down, but it was really unknown, since it was nothing but blackness._

_And when he came upon the man, he felt his blush, and his panic, rise._

_ Giriko stood there, looking down on him with a dark expression. His tan chest was completely exposed, each hardened muscle completely fascinating to Justin, who could do nothing but stare in awe. The buttons of his pants were also noticeably undone, and Justin had difficulties forcing himself not to reach out, not to look, to just stare into the chainsaw's dark eyes. He couldn't figure out why this man was looking at him with such cruelty, such darkness, such hate._

_ Giriko opened his mouth and Justin waited for his words. Waited to hear his voice, longed for his voice to caress Justin's ears with its beauty. When he spoke, Justin felt lost in the first few words, forcing himself quickly to gain reality again and pay attention._

"… _You're just going to let me die, huh?"_

_ Justin felt a heat rising up behind him. It tickled his skin through his priest's clothing, but he tried to ignore it. He didn't want to take his eyes off of Giriko. Not at all._

"_Turn around. Just fucking run. You'll let me die anyway."_

_ Justin's eyes widened. Blood began to drip from the chainsaw's lips and eyes, bloody cuts appearing on his body. Then Giriko turned and began to walk away. Justin tried to reach out and call for him, but he found himself held back by an extreme amount of heat. When he reached forward, the invisible flames burned him, and he yelped, moving back. But it was mostly horrifying when he saw the burns appearing on Giriko's back, blood spurting from wounds that appeared from nothing in his back. The blood was staining the darkness, turning the blackness a crimson red._

"… _You'd just let me die."_

Justin awoke with a start, gasping for his breath, wiping sweat from his forehead. He looked around, finding himself in the infirmary. _What am I doing here again…? _He thought, and then he saw Giriko and he remembered. It had been a few months now since Giriko awoke from his unconscious state, and months longer since the accident. But Justin still woke during the night with these horrible nightmares… Correction, nightmare. It was always the same one, always the same. Yet every night, it was just as terrible as the last, it affected him as much as the last.

He remembered how Giriko insisted that it wasn't his fault, but Justin felt completely convinced that it was. He had allowed himself to wait for death. He hadn't followed his instinct. He knew where they were, but he didn't think of considering it until it was too late.

He let Giriko step in front of that explosion for him.

He let Giriko step into death with open arms.

He almost let Giriko die.

Standing up, wiping more sweat from his brow, Justin ran from the room. He knew that Naerik was still in the building, cleaning the kitchens before leaving to go to his wife and pups. He always felt bad for going to the dog-man at such hours, when Naerik was most eager to get home and kiss his little children's foreheads and slip into bed beside his dreaming wife before having to leave early in the morning to go to the prisons at his time of duty.

But he had to. Naerik was good for talking to; he was as loyal as any dog and listened very well. Justin smiled, happy to call this man his friend. Him, Tezca, and Marie were all his friends. All of the staff were his friends, really, but those three were extremely close.

Arriving in the kitchens, Naerik was cleaning off a stove, humming, tail wagging. Justin tried not to disturb him too much, but Naerik made a little sniffing sound, turning and seeing him. A smile broke on his face. "I thought I smelled you," he commented, waving. Justin waved a bit, and he knew that, now, it was okay to let the tears flow.

Naerik dropped his rag and went over to Justin, putting his hands on the priest's shoulders. "Hey, hey," he said, frowning, ears flattening on his head, "What's wrong? Those nightmares again?" Justin nodded, hugging himself and crying. He knew that Naerik was a father, but he loved to feel like his child, too.

Naerik sat him down on his usual seat, sitting beside him. Justin let the man embrace him, rubbing his back to try to ease the fear. "It was only a dream, nothing more," Naerik sighed, "Giriko is still here… You didn't do anything wrong…" Justin choked on his tears, snuggling into Naerik's embrace.

Naerik sighed, holding Justin like a father would his son when the little boy had gotten scratched by the pet cat. "Don't worry, it's okay…" Naerik muttered, "You'll be fine… He's fine, he's recovering. You haven't done anything wrong, it was his choice… Just let him be himself, okay? If you care about him, all I know is that you need to be there for him, and that is all."

Justin nodded, looking up at the puppy-man with tears in his eyes. "Thanks…" he muttered, wiping his eyes. Naerik smiled, tail wagging slightly. "I'm papa dog!" he grinned, "I'm there for my little pups." Naerik gave Justin a protective little nuzzle on the cheek, making Justin smile. "Now, go to bed, you look like living shit."

Justin had mock-offense on his face, but he nodded, standing up and quickly moving to the locked-up cupboards of the kitchen, unlocking it with a little key, pulling out a small dog treat. He tossed it behind him, and as he closed and locked the cupboard, he heard Naerik dive for it and start to nom it up. Smiling and trying not to laugh, he gave Naerik a little "Good Night," he before leaving back to the infirmary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Creeping through the infirmary was pretty difficult, actually. The floor was pretty squeaky, and closing the door without any sound (or little sound) was more difficult than Justin had ever thought it would have been. Before going to his seat beside Giriko's bed, he went to get himself a drink of water, which would probably be good on his throat before falling back to sleep.

Justin reached for the small paper cups with one hand, reaching to turn on the faucet with the other, when he heard a mumbling from Giriko that caused him to freeze in place.

"… J-J-Justin…."

Justin turned, looking over to the man, seeing him asleep. A blush rose up on his face. _H-He's dreaming… about me…? _Justin stared, wondering what Giriko was dreaming. He felt his skin crawl when he saw the blush appear on the chainsaw's sleeping face, a quiet gasp escaping the Heretic's tired lips, and the tossing and turning that came to him.

Justin was completely red in the face. _I-Is he…? _"J-Justin… Th-That feels… r-really good…" Justin's face nearly set on fire. _He's having hot dreams of me… OF ME…! _Justin forgot his water, sitting now on the edge of his chair, looking at Giriko, waiting to hear more. He was having hot, sexy dreams of Justin! He really was! Giriko was blushing, he could see it! He wondered how turned on this man was right now… Was it just a dream, or did it mean something more…?

Giriko flinched suddenly, starting to wake up. Justin flinched as well, in surprise of this, quickly pretending to fall asleep, nodding his head down, arms crossed over his chest. He breathed deeply and slowly, shifting slightly like he was asleep and uncomfortable.

He stole a glance at Giriko who was yawning and looking around. He closed his eye when Giriko briefly looked over at him, and he glanced again when he thought that Giriko had looked away. He was right, because Giriko had nuzzled into his pillow and had started to fall asleep again. "… I love you, Giriko…" Justin whispered, sighing in a mixture of relief and disappointment when Giriko didn't respond. That man fell asleep really fast.

"… I love you…"

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. Justin is a conflicted little priest, but adorable, ne~? Giriko, you gotta stop sleeping so much (Epic Reference to Mangas) "Hmm? What's that? Did you mumble something? Is sleeping beauty awake from her nap?" … BEST INSULT EVER.**

**ANYWAY.**

**Review, and if you have suggestions and stuff, just lemme know. I wanna make this a long-going story. And there are plenty of things that can happen. :D PLENTY.**

**REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	6. The Perfect Boredom

**Yus, mwahahahah, I'm having plenty of fun writing this. So far, I'm getting a bit closer to where I was in my shorter hand-written one… but not yet. u" Hehehh… noooo… not yet….**

**Soul Eater is not owned by me. :D**

6—The Perfect Boredom

Giriko

Giriko stared at the all-too familiar ceiling above him, feeling that all-too familiar boredom of being in the same place for so long. Just laying there in that bed in the infirmary was getting so old, the students all familiar and giving him a little "hello" and asking how he was recovering… It was all so boring. It was the afternoon, and he had his dinner, Justin leaving the room for a bit to get washed up after he accidently spilled some milk on his pants.

Giriko heard the door open and close with a few little _clicks_, and he didn't even need to look over to know it was Justin. "Hey," he said, "You successful in your choice to clean?" Justin walked over to his bedside, looking down at him with thought in his blank eyes. Giriko met his eyes, a little angry that his question wasn't answered. "Hey, didn't you hear me?" he said, frowning when he saw that Justin's headphones weren't in… and where was the rosary around his neck…? And all those crosses on his clothes… Where did THEY go?!

"What's up, Justi—" Giriko was cut off by a kiss, his eyes widening as he felt Justin climb onto the bed, straddling his hips. What's more, he felt himself being able to easily move again. What the hell?! What is going on?!

Giriko found himself lost in the kiss. Justin tasted so good, he was getting drunk off of this kid! He was surprised by Justin's sudden pushing of his tongue on Giriko's lips, to which Giriko happily opened them for the boy's eager tasting pleasures. The two fought for dominance, both in the kiss and physically, and Giriko was over Justin, tongue in his mouth, tasting and feeling up this boy as much as possible. He felt Justin's hands on his bare chest, and he wasn't slow for the hints as Justin's hands lowered down his chest to his stomach, then a bit lower.

Giriko was fumbling with the button of Justin's pants, growling out a little, "Oh, fuck that," and outright pulling them down without a second thought. Justin was gasping and whimpering as Giriko pressed his hand between Justin's legs. In between kissing, Justin pulled Giriko down on him, much closer, whispering, "Take me…"

He didn't need to be told twice.

However, the moment he had gotten the priest's top off, and was about to totally fuck the brains out of him, he felt like he was hearing a voice… distantly…

Turning his head, he looked around the room. Nobody was there. Justin looked annoyed. "Giriko," he said crossly, "Focus." Giriko turned back to him, but he heard it again…. "Giriko, come on, breakfast. Hurry up and wake up!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Giriko awoke slowly, groaning. He looked around as the sleep disappeared from his vision, and he was in the infirmary. Only, it was morning. And Justin was standing in front of him with an irritated facial expression, holding a tray of breakfast.

So it was a dream.

Damn.

Sitting up a little bit, Giriko sighed. "Sorry, sorry," he muttered, yawning, "Just… tired…" Justin set the tray on the nightstand, and he smiled at Giriko. "You can sit up on your own," he pointed out. Giriko took a second to realize that he was. Looking down at himself, he was amazed that he could actually feel his body. It was incredibly sore, yeah, but he could feel it… except for his legs.

When he pointed it out to Justin, he waited as the priest examined his legs. "I'm no doctor," Justin sighed, "But it seems like your legs are broken… But you're not paralyzed anymore."

It was both a relief and a pain to hear that for the chainsaw. At least he's fucking done with having to lie around all the time. "Does that mean I can start leaving?" he asked, eager for an answer. Justin shrugged. "As long as you're in a wheelchair and with me, then yes," he said. Giriko grinned. "Well, fuck, pass me my food!" he laughed, not paying attention to Justin's flinch of surprise, "And then we can go when breakfast is over! I'm dying to get out of here!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Giriko was surprised to see the school so full of life. Well, why would he think that it had so many students when he was pent up in one place the whole time? Many students gave him a smile, and Justin, saying "Good morning," and things of that nature. Giriko felt a little embarrassed to have to sit in a wheelchair and get carted along by Justin, but it was better than laying in that damn bed all day.

"So, this is what Shibusen is like…" Giriko muttered, and he couldn't help but accept an offer of high-fives with that kid Black Star, who seemed to have a mixture of excitement and indifference of Giriko's being out of the infirmary.

"Yeah, Shibusen is really crowded…" Justin smiled, wheeling Giriko through the halls. Giriko turned his head, looking up at the priest quietly. That dream was still haunting Giriko's vision, and he was hungrily waiting for Justin to turn on him and want to get roughly fucked by the Heretic. But so far… Nope.

Giriko tried to forget the dream. "Will I be able to see other floors yet?" he asked. Justin shook his head. "Right now, you can just stay on this floor. Getting you along staircases is going to be far too difficult for you right now. When you get stronger, then you can."

Just one floor… Better than one room.

It's a start!

Giriko looked around more curiously, surprised to find that he was able to go to the kitchens, which were on this floor. Made a bit of sense, actually. If students felt ill or were injured, you'd want the kitchens pretty close too, right?

There were a few students in the Lunch Hall, but the kitchens were empty. "Huh, seems like Naerik is still at his shop…" Justin muttered, wheeling Giriko away. Giriko shrugged, looking around. "I know a guy named Naerik," Giriko muttered. Justin looked down at him, surprised. "Really?"Giriko nodded. "We're not on good terms."

Justin wheeled Giriko back to the infirmary after the chainsaw began to feel extreme pain in his legs. With the priest's assistance, Giriko was back in his bed, getting pain medicine from both him and Miss Nygus.

Justin had left to get lunch after a few hours of talking with Giriko about life at the school. Everything was pretty straightforward. Students went to classes and got assignments on kishin to kill, and Death Scythes were in charge of other places, normally, but Justin and a few others were here for a little while for some personal missions that Shinigami-Sama was giving out.

Staring up at the ceiling, Giriko felt bored. No Justin to talk with, nobody at all. Miss Nygus had gone to talk with a zombie-man named Sid, and he was alone in an empty room. It was probably good nobody else was here, since, y'know, it was an infirmary. The less people the better…

But it was still lonely.

And what was worse, Giriko began to think about that dream again. Seeing that desire for him in Justin's eyes… That kissing… He'd even gotten to imagine what the priest would look like naked. It was pretty hot, and Giriko was fighting back a nosebleed right now. He wanted to get a look at that priest. He wanted to know if his dream was accurate… He wanted to perform that dream as much as possible.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought angrily, _He is a priest. A fucking priest! He isn't going to be gay for you! And why would I suddenly turn off my straight as fuck feelings and go homo for him?!_

The door opened, Justin walking in with warm sandwiches. "Hey, food," he smiled. Giriko sat up, trying to forget the dream, and they ate their sandwiches in silence. Finally, Justin began to speak.

"… So, about last night…"

Giriko looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What about last night?" he asked. Justin glanced at him, a blush appearing on his face. "Well, uhh…" Justin looked like he was unsure how to approach whatever it was he was bringing up. "What the hell is it?" Giriko said, "Just spit it out, Father!"

"… You were… talking in your sleep."

Giriko tensed, the dream flashing in his mind.

"… So?"

….

….

….

"Were you having sex dreams about me?"

**A/N: Giriko just got caught. XD I had to have it brought up, don't you agree? There'll be more to that conversation (obviously), but it was a nice cliffhanger.**

**Review it please~!**


	7. Confronting the Tension

**Yes, so, part 2 of 2 of the awkward sexy dreams. :D Giriko, aren't you a little old to be having those? *Shot for cruelty* I'm a total ass, I'm sorry. XD**

**I don't own any characters. 3 Soul Eater is not mine.**

7—Confronting the Tension

Justin

Justin wasn't surprised by the look of shock on the chainsaw's face. It was rather expected, really, especially if that was the kind of question asked. But Justin had to know. He just felt like he deserved to know. Was this man really dreaming of him in a sexual manner? Because, if he was…

Justin tried to ignore the feeling he was getting in his stomach.

Giriko looked away, a blush appearing on his face. "What the hell kind of a question is that?!" he asked, looking frustrated with this question. Justin sighed. "I just want to know," he said, "It was just really weird to hear it, okay?" Giriko looked at him, sudden concern in his eyes. "Wait a minute," he said, "You were awake last night? What happened? Was something wrong?" He leaned closer to Justin for a moment, but there was a look of realization in his eyes and he stopped himself. Justin frowned a bit. He wanted Giriko to lean in, to tell him it was okay, to kiss him and hold him, to love him and want to be with him forever.

Justin coughed a bit, avoiding his own thoughts. "I was fine," he sighed, "I've just had nightmares a lot lately…" Giriko reached forward, his hand cupping Justin's cheek. Justin jumped, staring into the Heretic's eyes, a blush appearing on his face. Giriko stared back for a moment, thinking of nothing that could cross through his eyes to Justin's sight. Then suddenly, he was aware of what he was doing, and he pulled his hand back. "Sorry…" he muttered.

Justin felt the skin where Giriko's hand was still holding the heat of the chainsaw's fingers. Justin longed for the touch again, but he dared not say it. But what did this mean? Did that mean that Giriko cared about him? HIM?

"What do you do when you have nightmares?" Giriko asked, brow furrowed in worry. Justin sighed, looking at his hands. "I go to Naerik… He works in the kitchens… I just… go to him for comfort and advice…"

"… That's not going to happen anymore."

Justin looked up at Giriko in complete surprise, seeing the darkly passionate look in the man's brown eyes. "…!" Giriko leaned closer, but not too close. "From now on, you come to me, got it? You need comfort, help, anything, you come to me," he said, his voice firm, a sort of "You-Don't-Have-A-Choice" tone.

Justin blushed a bit, nodding, looking away quickly. "Well, you'd have to be woken up every night…" he mumbled. Giriko nodded. "Of course, I can do that," he grinned, "Who would I be if I couldn't be woken up from a little midnight nap?" Justin allowed himself a smile, his hand going up to clutch to the rosary around his neck.

"Thank you, Giriko…" Justin smiled quietly. Giriko nodded, shrugging. "It's the least I can do… I mean, seriously, man, you saved my fucking life. You could have been in this bed, with the exact same condition… But I'm the victim, so I owed you… I'm starting to pay it back, eh?" Justin smiled brighter. "I guess, if that's how you want to put it…" He frowned, noticing something, "…. You changed the subject."

Giriko looked a little pissed that he was caught.

"… So?"

"So, about those sex dreams…"

"I did not have sex dreams about you."

"You muttered my name. And, well, other things…"

"Like what?"

"Things a person of my status dare not repeat."

Giriko blushed. "I didn't have sexy dreams about you," he grumbled, "I was just… talking nonsense or something…" Justin sighed, raising an eyebrow. "It's okay if you did," he said, "I don't mind that much, really." This seemed to catch Giriko by surprise. Justin realized what he just implied by saying that, and he blushed.

"I-I-I mean…!" he started, but Giriko pulled him close, their noses touching, a grin on his face. "So you're saying I could nail you whenever I wanted to?" he whispered seductively. The blush on Justin's face brightened, and he opened his mouth, preparing to say something, but nothing came to his mind. "….!" Giriko gave a little nip at the priest's lips, leaning back and laughing.

"Come on, man, take a joke!" he chuckled. Justin put a hand to his mouth in shock, but mostly to hide the fact that he was licking his lips, taking in the little taste he had of Giriko. It was a slightly alcoholic taste, from the man's liking for beers and other beverages that he still demanded, even in his injured state… But it was a pleasant taste… He wanted to taste that man more…

Giriko looked at him, frowning. "Sheesh, did that really bother you?" he asked, leaning over and taking Justin's hand off of his mouth, "I didn't mean to frighten you or anything…" Justin shook his head, shaking a bit. He wanted to taste that so bad… He wanted this man so terribly bad!

"I-I'm fine…"

"… Obviously."

"Shut up, I am!"

"Calm yourself, little priest."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Justin stood up, shaking. "I-I-I have to g-g-g-go… I'll be back soon!" Justin ran to the door, but before he exited, he was stopped by Giriko's voice.

"Justin, wait."

Justin paused, turning to him.

Giriko looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Uhh, I was just wondering…" he sighed, looking a bit pissed off with himself, "If… when I get better enough to go outside to the city and stuff… If… You maybe… wanted to go for dinner or… something…"

Justin stared, dumbfounded.

"Y-You mean… like… like a….?"

_Date._

Giriko looked him dead in the eye, gritting his fangs in annoyance. "Well?"

_Date._

Justin kept his blush on his cheeks. "W-Well, uhm…!"

_Date._

Giriko grabbed the pillow of his bed, burying his face in it. "If you're going to say no, don't wait up, just say it!"

_Date._

Justin found himself smiling, smiling far brighter than he ever has before.

_Date._

Giriko looked up from his pillow with one eye, waiting for a response.

_Date._

"… Well…."

_Date._

"… I'd love to, Giriko."

_Date._

**A/N: A little romance, hmm? Giriko trying to hide his love in plain sight, and a potential date coming in the mix~? ;D It'll be great, won't it? WON'T IT?**

**Again, if you have any ideas, let me know, in review or PM's.**


	8. Forever and Ever

**Okay, yeah, having much fun writing this. X3 I'm happy to be writing it, and I do like seeing that many people have been at least looking at it. I don't mind not getting many review or favs or follows. I'm not trying to guilt-trip you or anything, it's just something that I'm used to. :D I'm like one of the characters I'm writing in an actual story. "The less people that see me, the better" kind of person. I really am like that.**

**Anyway, I hope the people who are following this are really enjoying, and like the fact that I'm an eager updater. Unfortunately, I only get a few hours in the morning, and occasionally a few hours in the afternoon. Luckily, it's only because of my writing classes, and I'll have a lot more time the rest of summer vacation to do some writing. When school gets out, I'll probably do some writing then, but less posting. Nothing personal, just… yeah.**

**By the way, I don't own Soul Eater at all, I just don't. :D**

8—Forever and Ever

Giriko

Giriko was holding his breath the whole time, waiting for Justin to respond. He felt like he was getting light-headed, needed to breathe, but he hadn't dared to do so. And then when he heard those words, those few words, he felt like his heart was about to explode in his chest.

_I'd love to, Giriko._

Just the tone that the priest had, it fucking sent Giriko into a dizzy spell as he lied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as Justin went to go do whatever it was he needed to attend to. Looking over at the chair that he always found the priest, he felt a pain in his chest when he didn't see his little caretaker. "Damn my talking in my sleep…" he sighed, staring back at the ceiling once again.

The silence was killing him. He looked around, squirming a bit where he lay. Goddammit, is there something he can do?! Sitting up, he looked around the empty room, sighing loudly. "Is there something to fucking do?" he groaned. When he was answered by silence, he shouted, as loud as possible "FUCK!" and allowed himself to lie down once again.

Looking now out the window, he began to think of Justin. "…." He closed his eyes, the image of that smiling, gentle priest filling his thoughts, and then that dream. That dream that had gotten a little amount of tension between the two of them.

_But when I'm better, we'll be going on a date… _he thought, _He accepted it…. What the fuck does that mean?_

The door opened and Miss Nygus walked into the room, along with a blonde woman that Giriko didn't recognize. "Marie, he's right there," Nygus pointed to Giriko, who sat up, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Who was this blonde lady? Why was she wearing an eye-patch? Just… What?

The woman sat in Justin's seat, looking at him with her blazing golden eye. Giriko shot her a glare. "Take another seat, that one is taken," he growled. The woman, Marie, looked a bit caught off-guard, standing up and pulling up another chair. "Whose seat is that?" she asked, pointing to the seat that she had just taken up before moving.

"… That belongs to Justin."

"Ah, it does?" She smiled.

Giriko glared. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering about you," Marie smiled, "and why Justin cares about you so much. It's funny, he worries about all the time, and he likes to get out his fears to me." Giriko fisted his hands, looking a little annoyed. _So he was going to this lady, too?! Why can't he just go to me for these things, I'm always here! I never leave, obviously!_

"So, what do you think?" he asked, trying to keep his tone as calm as possible, but he was fully aware of the fact that his facial expression was showing how pissed off he was. Marie simply smiled at him. "I think you're fine, as long as you stay in line," she said, and before Giriko could think up a good retort, she looked at him with a now horrifying expression. "You do one thing to upset my poor little Justin and you'll answer to me, and that'll be some hell to pay, do you understand?"

Giriko felt a chill run down his spine at her darkened look. Geez, how tough is this lady? For fucks sake, did she have to be so scary? "… Yeah, I get it," he said, gulping down his slight fear. Then Marie smiled brightly again. "Good," she said, "You're a pretty good man, aren't you? You just don't like to think you are."

Giriko stared, dumbfounded. "…. What the fuck does that mean?!" he said, nostrils flaring in anger. Marie laughed. "You like to curse and insult people, you like to fight, you like to feel like a bad guy. But you secretly have a caring, compassionate heart, now don't you?" She stood up, ignoring Giriko's stare of bewilderment. "I trust that you know how to make the right decisions instead of always choosing the ones you know are wrong."

This was crazy. Who the hell did this lady think she was?! "Look, you little bitch," Giriko growled, looking pissed off, "Don't you say anything about me when you don't even know me!" Marie smiled at him. "Justin knows you. And he's told me."

Giriko faltered.

"You are yourself around him, not just this angry little beast that everyone thinks you are."

Giriko looked away.

"Just ask Justin what he knows about you. If he asks why, tell him that it's because you spoke with me, and you need your eyes to be opened."

With that, and a little wave, she left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Justin walked into the infirmary carrying dinner. He had missed lunch, and Nygus had gotten Giriko his lunch for him, and so Giriko was a little concerned. Where could his little priest have gone? _Not YOUR little priest, _he corrected himself, _He doesn't belong to you._

"Sorry I was gone so long, Giri," Justin smiled, sitting down, passing Giriko his food, "I was just on a brief mission. Since I was here so much, Shinigami-Sama wanted me to do a little something for him so I wouldn't be out of the information too long." Giriko nodded in mock-understanding, though his selfish instincts wanted to make him shout at Justin, scream at him to never leave him again. Fighting that was like a nightmare, but he was managing.

"… Say, Justin…"

Justin looked up at Giriko with a smile. "Yes?" he said, "What is it?" Giriko met his eyes, thinking quietly about how beautiful those pools of violet-blue were. They shone with enthusiasm and passion, a passion that Giriko could never understand. "… What do you know about me?"

Justin looked a little surprised at first.

"… What do you mean?"

"… Marie said I should ask you. She came to talk with me, and wants something proved to me. So answer the goddamn question. What do you know about me?"

Justin sat there in thought for a moment before speaking. "Well," he started, "I know that you love heavy metal music and occasionally rap music, mostly music from other countries, many other countries. You enjoy to build things, you like to feel like you're creating things, and you do have a hobby of destroying things, but only so you can create again. Something you haven't told me, but I found out on my own, is that you're an excellent artist, I've seen some sketches you do when you get bored. You enjoy drawing detailed things. You've drawn this room, you've drawn a rough sketch of the outside of the school, which was very accurate, though you haven't fully seen it. You love people. You love to draw them, to paint them, to design them in your own preferred image. Whatever you think a person would look like, you like to get it on paper. You've written in a journal, which is underneath your pillow, and you like to write about your day and your thoughts. I can see it written on your face,

"Something I've learned recently is that you constantly draw out me. I've seen your sketches, mini-paintings, the works. I've seen a drawing of myself staring out of the window, a painting of me asleep, and I believe I caught you playing with clay that was formed like myself? It was rather beautiful, I was sad when you hurriedly destroyed it and made a penguin instead."

Giriko stared, heat rising up in his face at all of this. Did he really let himself out so much around this priest? "What's more, I've learned that you have had children of your own, and you care very much for the students who come in here," Justin smiled, "You talk with them, laugh with them, joke with them, get them feeling comfortable about their situation. You make a good friend to them, and an infinitely better father. You like to seem like you can't be what everybody hopes you are, but you are gentle, no matter what you like to think…"

Once again, through all of this, Giriko was holding his breath. He couldn't believe this. Justin had gotten so much from so little… Or was it so little? He had relaxed so much around Justin, had often asked him to get him paints for his artwork, and was often sketching again. And how did Justin know about his journals? He'd been doing journalism since his first life, those many eight-hundred years ago… How did Justin know about that?

"… I'm surprised you knew so much…" he sighed. Justin looked at him, a little smile playing on his face. "You don't know all that much about me, do you?" he asked. Giriko shrugged. "You're so fucking complicated, I'll have trouble knowing everything," he said, "All I know is that you're deep in your faith, and never like to let anything get you in the way of that. You praise that damn Shinigami like he's your savior, and you are so obsessed with music, it's your life, where you escape to, what you feel pulsing through you're every being."

Justin laughed. "Another thing about you," he smiled, "You're a poet in your words, when you most want to be."

Giriko blushed. "Shut up."

Justin looked at him quietly, the smile still playing on his face. "… I'll give you chances to learn more about me," he said, "But you know how long it will take you to know everything?"

Giriko groaned. "Forever and ever?" he laid back on his bed.

Justin smiled brighter.

"Forever and ever."

**Well, how was it? I made it fluffy and cute. AND PLEASE TELL ME THAT I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE THROUGH GIRIKO'S TOUGH SIDE. I KNOW THAT'S PRACTICALLY HIS LIFE, BUT HAS ANYONE EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THE FACT THAT THIS BITCH IS AN ARTIST?! SERIOUSLY!**

**Well, review and shit. :D**


	9. My World

**YUS. More of this fluffy shit. I love this story, and I love that this pairing can actually be cutesy instead of dark and morbid, ne? Come on, it's a pretty nice change. A lot of stories of these two are pretty awesome, but dark. It's because Giriko's a puppy/bear, isn't it? D: ISN'T IT!?**

**Well, I've had some thought in this… and I've decided to hate and save the date for a later chapter. GIRIKO AIN'T WELL ENOUGH YEEEEETTTTT… PSHHHH…..**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**ENJOY**

9—My World

Giriko

Everything had been flying by without a single worry.

Giriko was getting better. He was able to use crutches by this time, but he usually felt too embarrassed to do so. Too much pride in him.

Then came the issue of Giriko when he was fully recovered. Giriko didn't know what was going to happen to him, and he could see the look of worry that was coming to Justin's face whenever it was brought up.

"… So, what'll happen when I'm better…?"

Justin sighed, turning to him with a sorrowful expression. That wasn't what Giriko wanted to see on his face, and he felt fear finding its way into Giriko's thoughts and heart. "… Well, I guess there's no hiding it anymore…" Justin sighed, sitting beside Giriko's bed, "… You'll be imprisoned and tried for your crimes… possibly get the death penalty…"

Giriko held back the fear he was feeling. That wasn't going to happen. Not ever. "What can I do to get out of it?" he found himself asking. Justin shrugged, looking out the window. "I've been talking to Shinigami-Sama about this," he said, "Just… try not to worry, okay? I'll try to get you out of this."

… This is why Giriko loved this kid.

He was going to try to get him out of this situation.

He couldn't help it.

He just… he couldn't.

He did it.

When Giriko's lips met Justin's cheek, the chainsaw felt complete. He felt… FUCKING COMPLETE. He saw the expression on Justin's face, though, and the first thing he thought was: SHIT. He opened his mouth, trying to say something to wipe the surprised expression from Justin's face, but was cut off before he even began.

By Justin's mouth connected with his own.

Their lips met, and Giriko stared at the priest, who was halfway onto his bed, eyes closed, fingers in the brunette's hair, kissing him. Giriko was just… stunned. Finally, when he got his mind to unfreeze from his fears, he was returning the kiss, arms wrapping around Justin's waist.

_Holy fuck, holy fuck, oh sweet motherfucking god!_

The kiss broke, but only for a split second before they pulled into another kiss, one more deep, their tongues involved now, pressing each other for dominance. Justin's grip tightened in his hair, and Giriko couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. _Damn, this kid is way too cute!_

"I…" Justin broke the kiss, looking at Giriko quietly. Giriko couldn't mistake the love he saw in the other male's eyes.

"… I… I love you…"

Giriko's head was spinning. He really didn't expect this. This kid was a PRIEST. A PRIEST. And he was telling a person of the same sex that he loved them? What the hell was going on?! Giriko didn't think too hard about it, because he just blurted out, "I love you, too."

This was crazy. It was crazy, and both of them new it. They were firstly enemies, and Giriko was going to probably get himself murdered by justice.

… Well, fuck you, JUSTICE.

As they were about to go into another kiss, the sound of the school bell went off. Justin looked over at the little clock on the nightstand, eyes widening and jumping up. "I'm sorry! I have to go! I'll see you soon!" he said quickly, giving Giriko a kiss on his forehead before scurrying out the door.

Giriko stared after him, stunned. This was… Was this for real? It wasn't like one of those dreams he had, right? Still… All of those dreams had some sort of… perverted darkness about them… This was light… This was… It was real…

Giriko quickly pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil, immediately set on drawing Justin. He had done about twenty drawings of the priest again, but he just felt like he had to do it. He had to, he wanted to…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Giriko was now writing in his journal, pouring out how excited he was that Justin returned his affection, when he heard the door open. Looking up, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Justin walking in. Not only did this boy make him happy, but he had food, too! That was a bonus.

"Hey," he said, seeing a little smile on Justin's face. "Hey," Justin muttered quietly, sitting beside him. "… I know how to get you out of this problem…" Giriko looked at him, surprise in his eyes. Justin met his eyes, and Giriko flinched a bit at the sight of how dark and uncertain they were. "But I have to know, first," he said, "You're not just toying with my emotions, are you? So you can get out of going to prison and the death sentence?"

Giriko truly felt hurt. But he did understand where this was coming from. "Justin…" he sighed, "God, I fucking love you, okay? Why the hell would I do that, dammit?" Justin looked at him, that uncertainty still in his eyes. "… You'd have to admit that you're mine. You'd have to tell them that you love me. You have to listen and cooperate with them, do what they say."

Giriko sucked in a bit of air.

He tried.

He really did.

He just couldn't swallow his pride.

Justin looked away. "So you were just toying with me…" he whispered. Giriko put a hand on his shoulder. "God, what the hell, Justin!" he sighed, "I didn't! I'll fucking admit it to them, I'll tell them the fact that I've loved you since before the accident, even!" Giriko froze, realizing how true it was… Since he met this guillotine, he'd been fascinated by him… Sure, the guy really pissed him off when they first met, but seriously… There was something about him that Giriko had always been fond of.

Justin looked up at him. "You… You'd really…?" "If I didn't fucking love you, I wouldn't fucking do that, okay? Don't be such a dipshit."

Justin gave him a glare. "Don't curse so much, please," he said, "I really don't like it when you do that." Giriko smirked at him, lying down on his side and resting his head on his chin. "Come on, it's just me," he laughed, "You'll get used to it."

Justin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. "Not a person of my status," he muttered. Giriko raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure your status matters anymore," he stated, "You just admitted you're gay for me. Homosexuality is frowned upon by the Christian faith, is it not?"

Justin looked upset that his own religion was being turned against him. "I'm sure God will forgive me for my sins!" he said quickly. Giriko leaned over, licking Justin's ear, which made the little priest give off a little bit of a whine. "Are you calling me your sin?"

"I-I-I didn't m-m-mean it l-like that…!"

"… Because you're my sin, too… Hell, you're my world."

**Well, they've basically hooked up. u I'm happy for that. So, yes, the date will come soon, don't you people worry. And sorry for keeping some of you in suspense, I don't write on weekends.**

**Feel free to review~**


	10. Admitting It

**I swear, if you people were wondering where I was the past few days, it's because I've been busy. I got to participate in organizing an auction, I got molested by horses, and I found a fellow of my kin: The BEARPY. (Puppy/Bear). It was an amazing time for me that didn't involve any story writing, so sorry for that. Also, I start school next week on like… Tuesday or something, so I'll be writing even less because of that. After school is writing. No writing on weekends… Yeah, unless I'm at a friend's house.**

**Hope you are liking this story, I've had this story in my head for months.**

**I don't own any characters.**

**Enjoy~!**

10—Admitting It

Justin

Justin had sat through the meeting without even paying attention.

His mind was in the infirmary, as was his heart.

Besides, all of the things that were being talked about at this meeting had nothing to do with him, just some stuff that didn't matter to him.

"Justin, hey, Justin!" Justin didn't hear Spirit shouting at him. His music was blaring in his ears, and he was staring into space in thought. "Oi, JUSTIN!" Justin jumped, receiving a kick from the older death scythe. "What? What?" Justin said quickly, turning his attention to the other death scythes, the two meisters and then Lord Death himself.

"We're discussing what to do with that Heretic," Spirit grumbled, "Pay attention, seriously." Justin felt his stomach churn at the mention of Giriko. "Well, uhh…" he started, yelping when Spirit pulled the headphones out of Justin's ears. "Focus and listen," he said, sitting down, Justin letting out a sigh.

"So, what are we going to do about him?" Azusa asked, straightening her glasses. "Well, he's an extreme criminal," Stein said, leaning on the back of his chair, which was in front of him, "He's been treasonous of Shinigami for over eight hundred years, and he was working with Arachnophobia, and was fairly close to Arachne herself. He's just too dangerous."

Justin looked around himself, at all the other Death Scythes. Was it okay to admit it to them? _No, I have to tell them… I have to, for Giriko…_ "Well, I think that if you speak with him, he'll cooperate with us."

"What makes you say that?" Marie asked, looking at Justin with a curious gaze.

Justin fidgeted in his seat.

"Well, uhh…"

"... Well?"

"…"

Justin sucked in his breath. He felt his body shaking, his heart racing, blood rushing to his face in the form of a blush. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to say whatever it was he was going to say. He just had to say it. He had to. He will!

"Giriko and I are in love!"

Silence.

"…. I KNEW IT!" Marie was grinning.

Everyone else, though, they were in shock.

"…. You're kidding, right?" Azusa's deadly glare was on Justin, making Justin shiver. Justin looked away, blushing, and he nodded. Spirit looked dumbfounded, and Stein was the first, other than Marie, to recover. "This is good, then," he said, turning the screw with little _click, click, click, tnk. _as he spoke, "That means Giriko will cooperate?"

Justin nodded quickly. "He's willing to listen and obey, and he's willing to even admit that he loves me and he's mine, despite his extreme pride."

Spirit still looked dumbfounded. "How do we know we can trust him?"

Marie glared at him. "Oh, Spirit, honestly!" she sighed, "Justin has been with this man for months! They've been best friends nearly all that time, and now look! They love each other!" Justin nodded again. "He admitted it to me before I said anything!" he said with a cute little blush, "He just… leaned over and kissed me…"

Marie smiled. "There, you see? Justin did no influencing of the sort, Giriko just up and went out with his feelings, not using Justin in any way!" Spirit sighed, "He could still be using Justin."

Justin shook his head. "I know Giriko. He isn't that complicated. He doesn't like to plan. He likes to just roll with the situation, basically. I don't have to worry. He's telling me the truth."

_I really do want to believe he isn't tricking me… But I'll have to wait and see._

Shinigami looked totally cool with all this. "Well, that's just fine!" he said, hopping up and down where he stood, "We'll have Justin be his personal escort! When Giriko recovers, we'll put a tracking anklet on him, and make sure everybody can track his soul just as better! Justin is assigned to keep an eye on him at all times, and some of our staff will help him by keeping a good watch on him! If he wishes to live outside the school and in the city, he'll live with Justin or live at the school!"

That surprised Justin.

"I-I can't just open my house to him! I'm not prepared for a spot for him or anything!"

Spirit snorted. "You'll have time, he's still hurt!"

"B-But I live in a one-person apartment!"

… _Well, that would probably thrill Giriko, the idea of sharing a bed with me…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You mean they accepted it?" Giriko grinned, looking like a foolish teen. When Justin nodded, he couldn't help but smile as Giriko cheered, shouting "FUCK YEAH!" and things of that inappropriate nature.

"Yeah, yeah," Justin sighed, "And there's more. You'll be given a tracking anklet, and will constantly be watched. Mostly by me, though, I'm assigned to you." Giriko winked at him, which sent a blush onto Justin's cheeks. "Also, when you fully heal up, you'll be able to either live in the schools rooms, or with me at my apartme—"

"I'll live with you, duh!"

Justin looked away, sighing. "It's just that I don't have much room, it's a one-person apartment…!" he muttered. Giriko grinned seductively. "Even better," he said, a tone in his voice sending Justin into a blushing fit. "Don't be so disgusting," Justin sighed, "Honestly." Giriko laughed, "But that's just me!"

Justin sat at Giriko's bedside. "So, about that date…" he muttered. Giriko looked at him quietly, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "My legs are almost healed up," he said, "As soon as they are, I'll talk to that Marie lady for the most fucking romantic place for dinner in this city." Justin laughed a bit, kissing the Heretic's nose. "You promise?"

"Well, hell yeah, of course I fucking promise."

"… Can you promise without swearing?"

"… Nope."

"… So stupid, you know that?"

"I know~"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Justin sat nervously in the corner as Spirit was speaking with Giriko. He didn't like other people being around his Giriko. He didn't like sharing the man's company. But he knew he had to let Spirit and Stein into Giriko's place in the infirmary so they could scan his soul, question him about his relationship with the guillotine, and even anything else they needed to know for the Shinigami.

After nearly an hour of waiting, Spirit and Stein walked to the exit of the infirmary. Justin looked up at them quickly, eyes wide with worry and curiosity. "Well?" he asked. Stein continued walking, muttering to himself as he was reading some papers. Spirit paused and looked at him, sighing. "He's able to be out and about," he said, "He almost started crying over you."

This made Justin run over to check on Giriko.

"Everything okay?"

But Giriko was already asleep, nuzzling into the pillow, the blankets wrapped up around him.

Justin smiled.

"… You admitted it… Just… For me…"

**Ne, hope you liked it~! Yes, I'm delaying the date until Giriko fully heals up… in a chapter or two. It's something nice that you can wait for, right? RIGHT? It's a nice thing to look forward to. ^^**

**Please, feel free to review~**


	11. Prepping and Planning

**Sup, bros? It feels like forever since I found time to do some writing. Seriously, I have had absolutely no time on the computer until this point. So updating will be incredibly slow. I'm back in school, so yeah, gonna be slow. But who knows, I might even be able to do some writing in class (not posting, per say, but writing for sure) so everything should be interesting with the school shit going down.**

**Well, again, I know you guys are going to be extremely excited about the date. I know a lot of people have reviewed with their anticipation. And I'm proud to say that the chapter of the date, it's own chapter, is the next chapter. This chapter is like… a prologue to their first date… And I want to know…**

**Should Giriko totally fuck it up?**

**Or should it be a reasonable success?**

**And should it end with some smut between the two? (Inserting Some Winkage Up In Here)**

**Well, anyway.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own the characters. As you know… UNLESS I DO—No… No I don't.**

11—Prepping and Planning

Justin

A few days had passed since Giriko was given permission to go about, and Justin had been preparing his apartment for the chainsaw as best as possible. Still, it was unfortunately still too small for both of them to have their own bedroom, so Justin had to try to figure things out for all the sleeping arrangements. Justin knew that Giriko would eagerly climb into bed with him, but he wasn't prepared to take their relationship to that sort of a level.

Things had been great between the two of them. Justin would smile to himself whenever he recalled kissing Giriko, the time they were caught outright making out by Maka of the school, and gotten books thrown at them for it, and whenever they would fall asleep, fingers laced with the other's. Justin blushed whenever people asked him about it, and he was proud to say that they were in a steady, simple relationship.

Justin's thoughts were on Giriko the entire morning as he washed up and dressed in his usual priest robes. Combing his blonde hair down, he thought of nothing but the older man, and his music was playing songs that made him think of nothing but that man. It was like his life had been completed by him, and he wanted nothing more than to be with him, and him alone. That was his dream, that was what he wanted.

"Giriko," Justin called, walking into the infirmary, a bright smile on his face, "Good morni—"

The bed was empty.

Justin froze in mid-step, staring at the empty bed. "…" Tears began to well up in his eyes. _Was he just using me…? _He tried to hold back the tears, but he couldn't. _I was so stupid to believe that he would actually love me… _Turning from the empty bed that now held all of Justin's cracked, shattering dreams, he fled from the room, and from the school corridors into the little park that was in the school. He leaned up against a tree, staring into the sky.

_My Lord, my God, why would you do this to me? Is it because of my sins against your words of love? _

The tears dripped down his cheeks and onto his robes, onto the ground.

_Do you hate me, God?_

_Do you? _

He reclined his head, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"DO YOU?!"

The sound of a cracking twig made him stand up straight, wiping the tears from his eyes as quickly as possible. Turning to see who it was, he was surprised to find Dr. Stein looking back at him. Dr. Stein raised an eyebrow, the sound of his bolt clicking as he turned it in his head in thought. "Everything okay, Justin?" he asked. Justin nodded quickly, hoping it wasn't too obvious he was crying.

Apparently it was.

Dr. Stein looked unimpressed. "You'll have to do better than that," he said, "When your little boyfriend hears you've been crying, he'll tear this place down." Justin's eyes widened at this, and he looked hopeful. "Where is he?" Justin asked quickly. Dr. Stein pointed behind him. "He wanted to test out his legs," he said, "So Sid and I put up some dummies for him to rip at. He's really strong, you know. I'm impressed you managed to be an even match with him."

Justin hadn't really paid attention to the rest. He ran by Dr. Stein, running through the trees and to a little field of destroyed figurines. Sid was standing off to the side, Nygus beside him, and Justin felt such relief when he saw Giriko there, his legs working normally, chains whipping about and destroying the dummies.

If they could let Giriko train, they could trust him.

And that idea, the fact that he was still here, all of it…

Made Justin start to cry.

The tears just came to him, and they wouldn't stop. He burst into tears, putting his hands on his face to hide them. He felt as if all this worry and trouble had melted off of him, and it was such a great feeling. He wanted to run to Giriko, kiss him, love him, and never let him go. But he really couldn't… One, people were watching… Two, Giriko was switched on violent right now.

Justin didn't notice as Giriko stopped, looking over at him for a moment before smoothly walking over and pulling Justin close. Justin looked up, eyes brimming over with tears, before he finally decided that he didn't care if people saw. Leaning up, he met lips with Giriko, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. They kissed for a moment, just standing there and kissing, before Giriko broke the kiss.

"What's up?" he asked, raising a hand and brushing away tears, "Why the hell are you crying?" Justin choked up a bit, mostly out of embarrassment. "I-I thought you l-l-left…" he sniffled, "I was h-horrified…" Giriko couldn't help but laugh, which made Justin feel a little upset. His worries didn't matter here? "I'm sorry that I scared you, but when your legs get better, you'd want to get out and see how useful they are, too, right?" he asked.

Justin shifted a bit in Giriko's arms, looking away, pouting a bit. "I guess…" he said, "But you could have called and told me! You could've had someone inform me! Something!" Giriko sighed, looking a bit irritated, which, since they befriended, meant that he was going to make a remark or a rude comment, something like that. As Justin awaited the emotional blow, he was surprised to instead get a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fucking sorry, okay? I'll make it up to you… Marie helped me get some reservations for some fancy-ass restaurant…"

Justin blushed in amazement.

"… I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

**Relatively short chapter, but I hope you like it all the same. ouo**

**Review, please!**


	12. The Date

**If you're reading this and you're like… Why does it say this in the beginning? … It's because it does. I just hope I can post this fast, because it's a bitch, and I'm running out of time. Wish me luck (But if it's posted, that means I'm successful.) If it isn't posted when I write this… You will now at the bottom.**

**I don't know Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy.**

**DATE TIME.**

**To troll…**

**PART ONE.**

12—The Date PART 1

Before Justin Arrived:

Giriko sat up in bed, the feeling in his legs fully returned. He grinned to himself, standing up and stretching… And putting on some pants, too, of course. Looking around, he began to make his way to the door, when a coughing caught his attention. Standing by the counters, leaning against one, was Miss Marie.

Giriko raised an eyebrow, taking a moment before remembering who she was. "Oh, right, you're that lady Marie…" he muttered. Marie nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling. "I see you're better, Giriko," she said, "And that's a good thing. Because I did that favor you asked of me."

Giriko held back the grin that wanted to appear on his lips. She actually did care about his relationship with Justin… That's sweet, but creepy, in a way. "And?" Marie walked up to the Heretic, putting a little piece of paper in his hands. "You're reservation is at nine. Just go the address. Reservation is under Justin's name." With that, she left.

Giriko let himself grin as he read the little paper. "Justin is going to be so happy…"

After Justin Arrived:

Giriko let go of the sniffling Justin, looking around in the fields, where Sid and Nygus were standing. "So, how about this…" he said, kissing the priest's ear, smiling in satisfaction when the blonde squeaked shyly, "You can go and prep up, like you girls do…" He got a playful slap for that, "And then come back here… We have our dinner at nine… We can take a walk before going to that… Okay?"

Justin nodded quickly, leaning up and giving Giriko a kiss on the cheek before leaving, the tears on the boy's cheeks now Giriko could only assume was from happiness, based on the little bounce in the priest's step. Turning from the direction the priest was leaving, Giriko felt a little bit of panic start to rise up in his chest.

"… Dammit… I don't have anything good to wear."

Then Giriko sat there, wondering why the hell he was worried about this. Then he decided that if he wanted to make Justin happy, he would do what he could and make himself dressed all nice, and that he would try to be as respectful as a Giriko could be on a date. So… For help…

Marie raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to pick out clothes for you?"

Giriko looked a bit embarrassed. His pride was dwindling.

"Just… Something dressier…"

Marie nodded. "I can do that. I'll bring them in soon. For now, you know where your temporary room is, right?"

Giriko nodded.

"Then go there and wait for me to bring the new clothes."

Giriko had simply gotten a nice, button-up dress shirt and dark dress pants. He decided to keep his boots, but he managed to clean them up enough to make them look nice. He tried to comb his hair down (Even Marie brought wrath to his messy hair, causing his head to almost bleed) but it was just going to remain messy and wild.

Eventually, lolling around and waiting for Justin to come, Giriko heard a knock on the door, and when he answered it, it was Justin, but there was a surprising change about the priest. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt, which showed off enough chest for Giriko to be satisfied with staring, and rather tight jeans that hugged his ass nicely. Giriko smirked a bit, pulling Justin close and kissing him. "God, damn you for looking so hot."

Justin looked away shyly, blushing. "Is it weird?" he asked, "I can go and—" "It's perfect." Giriko leaned down, kissing the part of Justin's exposed chest, giving it a bit of a lick when he heard Justin's shy and nervous gasping. "Don't be a baby," he laughed, "You're perfectly sexy." Justin just blushed shyly. "So, a walk, then…?"

Soon, the two were in the streets of Death City, the sun slowly starting to sink into the sunset. Justin was forcing Giriko to hold hands, though it was "Such a Pansy Thing To Do", and Justin had to lead the way to where they going, since Giriko had never been in Death City.

"So, Marie helped you get reservations?" Justin asked, hugging Giriko's arm, smiling up at him. Giriko cursed a bit mentally. The kid was so fucking cute, it was almost sickening. "Yeah, because… Well, it's fucking obvious why." Justin laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess it is…" Giriko glanced down at the blonde, feeling a little flip of his heart. Justin was smiling warmly, his cheek against Giriko's shoulder, looking happy to be with his dear chainsaw boyfriend.

Giriko leaned down, kissing the top of Justin's head. "Don't be rude, come on, I'm trying to be good! No switching on personality shit." Justin laughed a bit, smiling. "Okay, okay, I won't…"

The darkness fell over Death City, and Giriko blinked away the pain as the lamps began to light up. Justin smiled at him. "We should be getting to our restaurant, shouldn't we?" he smiled, "It's almost nine." Giriko nodded, looking around. "Yeah, okay," he said, "Lead the way, Father." Justin shook his head, sighing jokingly, but led Giriko to a large, rather nice looking Restaurant, Französisch Tod.

"Huh… German name?" Giriko looked at Justin, who nodded. "But they serve all types of food," he smiled, kissing Giriko's cheek, "So, dinner?"

"… Well, duh, I fucking reserved a table."

**I POSTED IT THE SAME TIME I WROTE THAT SHIT UP AT THE TOP.**

**Review please.**

**Part 2 will come… Sometime.**


	13. My Little Lover

**So yeah. I don't get to work at home anymore, really. My bro got a job, and my fanfiction writing can either be done at school and somehow published at a friend's house, or possibly, occasionally, at home. I'm sorry about that all, but yeah. That's just how it goes.**

**So, Giriko and Justin are finally at that restaurant. Nice, right? I hope it's good to you, so far, this date, because I have a sort of… general plan for it. General. Very general.**

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**ENJOY.**

13—My Little Lover

Giriko

Things had been going smoothly.

Well, pretty smoothly, at least.

Okay, so it went downhill, so what?

Giriko had placed his arm casually around Justin's waist, looking around the restaurant carefully. Marie hadn't lied when she told him that it was a pretty nice place, it was one of those places that you HAD to behave in. That wasn't really something for Giriko, but he knew that Justin loved the idea of going out to a place like this, so it was worth it.

Sure, he got a lot of looks that screamed "What are you doing here?"

Sure, he felt that unwelcome, dark tension that washed over the place the moment he stepped through the door.

But, hey, if it put a smile on Justin's face, it was worth it, right?

Justin stepped up to the front desk, smiling. "Justin Law," he said, "Table for two, please." The man at the desk eyed Giriko quietly, which made Giriko feel a little pissed off, tense and uneasy. "… Speaking over the phone, I assumed that it was with your girlfriend, Mr. Law," the man commented, "A couples date." Giriko stepped forward, returning the icy look the man was giving him. "Maybe I am his date."

Justin blushed, looking away shyly. Giriko had been told by Justin that it was a bit strange to people to find a priest in a homosexual relationship with a person like Giriko. Obviously, Giriko couldn't quite figure out what "A person like Giriko" really was, and it kind of pissed him off, but he knew that Justin's comfort was important, so he had to behave.

The dinner had gone okay.

It had gone very nice.

The two had talked and laughed, and everything was going smoothly.

People seemed to give them decent amounts of space, something that GIRIKO really liked, and Justin was perfectly fine with.

Justin was hesitant about even reaching over the table and holding Giriko's hand.

They got a lot of looks.

Giriko looked at Justin, who was obviously a little bit embarrassed by the looks they were receiving. Sure, Death City was a place that welcomed pretty much anything, but people and their personal opinions remained in existence. _What the hell is up with these people? _Giriko thought angrily, _If a guy wants to go on a date with another guy, accept it, dammit._

Giriko looked at Justin, who was quietly drinking the soda he'd been given. He wanted to show these people that it was okay to fucking love someone in public, and that people had to deal with it. Standing up, he went and sat closer to Justin, who jumped a bit. All eyes seemed to turn suspiciously on them. "Giriko, what's…?"

Giriko took the drink from Justin's hand, setting it on their table. Then, he leaned in and kissed Justin, who looked shocked from it all. The people staring held in their breath, and Giriko knew what they were probably thinking. The priest was allowing himself to be tainted. He'll be stripped of his status.

Justin instinctively pushed Giriko away, eyes wide. "… Justin…" Giriko tried to think of a way to phrase it without upsetting the blonde. But it was a bit late for that, for Giriko was pushed aside, Justin pulling out some money and slamming it down in the table, paying, and storming out, covering his face with his arms. Giriko stood, sighing. "Dammit!"

Running after Justin, who was a surprisingly strong sprinter, he managed to catch him just as Justin was unlocking the doors that led to the apartment house he lived in. "Justin, wait!" he grabbed the boy by the wrist, pulling him back. Justin looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "You know what my position meant to me!" he said, choking back tears, "They'll take it away from me now!" Giriko felt guilt in his chest, allowing Justin to pull away from him. "Now, get inside, seeing as you live here now," Justin said angrily, walking up to his apartment, Giriko following quietly. "You'll sleep on the sofa tonight, understand?"

Giriko looked around the apartment. It was rather plain and simple, small, too. A little kitchen connected to the living room, a bathroom and a bedroom down a narrow hall. It wasn't quite decorated, but that really didn't surprise him much. Justin probably wasn't one for fussing over decoration. He watched Justin for a moment, the blonde making his way for his room, and he scrambled to think of what to do to make him happy.

Only one thing actually came to mind.

Giriko followed Justin, catching him right in the doorway. Justin glared up at him. "What do you want?" he said, his voice wavering in emotional pain. Giriko leaned down, kissing Justin again. He felt a bit upset that Justin didn't kiss him back, but at least the boy was letting him kiss him after what just happened. "Let me make it up to you," he breathed against Justin's lips.

Justin just stared, not quite getting the hint. "How will you do that?" he asked. Giriko met eyes with him, and he could tell that Justin saw the look he was getting. Justin blushed. "I-I-I don't know about th-that…" Giriko leaned down, kissing Justin's neck, making the blonde gasp. Justin squirmed a bit against Giriko before shyly pressing against him. Giriko's hands slipped down to Justin's waist. "Well?"

The two began to kiss.

The kiss got intense.

They slipped into the bedroom….

**Mwahahah, little bit of a cliffhanger. So, you people, should this story go to rated M? Would you like that? Would you? Nya?**

**Review, please~**


	14. Midnight Melody

**Yeah, finally getting around to updating this thing! So, rated M now, hrm? I can do that. I can do that… Nobody is focused on in this chapter. It's just a general thingy. And how long should I continue this story? Lemme know.**

**ENJOY.**

14—Midnight Melody

The kissing was like a war for who was stronger. Naturally, it was Giriko who won the battle. Justin fell back onto his bed, a small, narrow thing made for only one person. His room was the only decorated thing there. It was filled with musical items, radios, cd players, and a stack of cds and things of that nature. "G-Giriko…" The chainsaw climbed on top of Justin, lowering himself so they were pressed together so tight that any amount of movement made would cause unbearable friction.

There was kissing, and soon much more was taking place. Giriko's hands, which had been holding Justin's wrists down onto the bed, slid down the young priest's body to his waist, where a hand slid between his legs, the heel of his palm pressing and rubbing against the blonde's groin.

"G-Giriko…!" Justin gasped, eyes closing tight. His pants tightened with each rub, and he was going crazy. He'd never felt this kind of a sensation before, and it felt good. _But there carnal sins… I can't…_

But that isn't what he said.

Pulling Giriko close, legs lifting up and wrapping around his waist, he whispered into the Heretic's ear, "Please… I want it…"

Giriko grinned down at him, removing those slender legs from his waist. "Come on, I can't give it to you with all these clothes on…" he purred. Thus began the undressing, both were quick and eager to get out of their clothes. They kissed roughly as they began to lay back, Giriko sitting comfortable between Justin's legs. One of Giriko's hands was holding Justin's, Justin squeezing lightly out of a nervous fear as Giriko's free hand moved down between Justin's legs. "W-Will it hurt…?" Justin whispered. Giriko sighed a bit, nodding. "But only for a moment… Trust me, you'll love it…"

Justin raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were straight." Giriko looked a bit embarrassed. "So I kinda lied," he said, "It's not my fault that when I'm drunk I find myself going after men instead of women!" This made Justin laugh a bit, to which he received a glare from Giriko. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry…" he kept on a giggle fit, that is, until one finger went inside him.

Justin's eyes widened, and he squirmed, gasping. "A-Ahh…" Giriko smirked darkly, letting a second finger slide in, scissoring about, opening him up. "Not so tough now, are you?" Justin gripped the sheets of the bed, gasping and trembling. "I-I don't like i-i-it…!" "I told you, you wouldn't like it right away!"

Justin felt the third finger slide in, and he cried out. "T-Too much…! Ow…!" Giriko kissed his neck sweetly, continuing the movements before slowly sliding his fingers out. They were wet and sticky, and he smirked. "You ready? I'll be gentle if you really want me to… Not my preference, but what the fuck ever, right?" Justin nodded shyly. "D-Don't do it hard… Gentle…"

Giriko positioned himself, ready to get inside Justin, rather eager, actually. Justin looked scared, holding to him tight. Then, slowly, and as gently as he could, he pushed into Justin, the boy letting out a pained moan. "Ow! I-I change my m-m-mind!" Giriko made a rather strange sound, as well. _Dammit, he's so tight and hot…! I just need to fuck this kid…_

There were low, sweet thrusts into him, but it was easy to see that Giriko was hoping for something much more than gentle loving. Justin was groaning and shaking, the feeling so foreign to him, it was uncomfortable, unpleasant… But soon… Something changed… It felt good…. Soon his moans were that of pleasure. He'd never felt something like this before! His body was so sensitive, every little movement sent a shock up his spine and into his entire body!

"M-More…!" Giriko looked down at Justin, surprised by the sudden desire. "… You are so adorable…" He laughed, seeing that cute look in Justin's eyes. Planting a kiss on the boy's lips, Giriko pushed in rather roughly and deep, making Justin moan loudly. "A-Ah! Yes!"

Sweat, sounds, pleasure… It was all building up. Justin's nails dug into Giriko's shoulder, tightening with each moment he got deep inside. The pleasure mounted, but the sounds infinitely more. Giriko groaned and grunted, Justin's moans filling the room. The sound of their sexual activity was heard faintly, and you could almost hear the clawing. Soon, there was even biting, Giriko nipping at Justin's neck and shoulders, his chest, they left marks on each other.

"J-Justin…" he breathed into a rough, wet kiss, "I-I think I m-might…!" By then it was too late. He released in mid-thrust, and Justin moaned, a bit of saliva slipping down his cheek, his own orgasm becoming apparent on their chests. Giriko breathed heavily, laughing a bit. "Damn, now I have to clean us up, don't I?... Justin?" Looking down, he realized Justin had lost consciousness. "… Man, so it really was his first time…" Pulling gently out of Justin, he kissed the boy's cheek and found something to clean them up, then pulled Justin under the blankets and crawled in underneath him, letting the boy fall asleep against his chest. He smiled tiredly, looking around quietly. The window was unshaded, and he could see the vast school outside.

"… Maybe this place isn't as terrible as I thought it was. It fucking gave me Justin… So why the hell not…"

Kissing Justin's forehead, he fell asleep, snoring softly as Justin nuzzled up to him.

What a lovely night.

Make-up sex… Who knew.

**I know, not long, but I don't have that much time anymore. But I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Review please!**


	15. Make-Up

**Yeah, 'sup, bros, I'm back and writing on this. My two weaknesses: Time and Mentality. If only there was more.**

**And time management isn't very good, either. So if you've been looking at my other stuff, and waiting for more, I'm sorry. If you want to talk to me (POLITELY, not just anger-text, I hate reading that stuff) then send me a PM about it, and feel free to give me time info based on:**

**I can only have two hours at a time, from 3 to 5 for **_**posting**_** things. The rest of the time, my family is using the computer, and I don't have the ability to work on it.**

**I'm also working on a story. If you want to read it, send me a message on my email, which is on my profile, in the description, by the way, and let me know. It'll be a while before I send it, because it's still in the processing phase and I haven't finished the first chapter, but you might like it. It's about Angels and Demons, so yeah.**

**READ.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

15—Make-Up

Justin

Warmth was what washed over the blonde priest as slumber drifted away. He yawned a bit, snuggling up against his bed and smiling a little. He couldn't remember why he felt so good, but he loved this pleasant feeling, from wherever it came from. He shifted a bit, attempting to nuzzle into his pillow, when it took him a moment to realize that his pillow wasn't against his head. Opening his eyes, he leaned his head up, his misty gaze slowly clearing.

And he felt a kiss on his forehead.

"You're finally up!"

Justin stiffened a bit, trying to figure out why he was making eye contact with Giriko, who was bare against him… And Justin blushed as he recalled the sweet ecstasy of the night, and that they were both naked and snuggling. "M-Morning…" he mumbled, looking away nervously.

There was an internal struggle going on in the priest.

_We had sex._

_We._

_Had._

_**Sex.**_

_That was so sinful… It's so very sinful! We were so intimate, and we've just begun to date!_

He felt Giriko's calloused fingers bring Justin's face back to meet his gaze. "Hey, what's up? You're really quiet…" Justin sighed a bit, allowing Giriko to kiss his mouth sweetly. "You just rest here." Giriko crawled out from underneath Justin, pulling some pants on and standing. Justin sat up, watching him quietly. "I'll make something to eat!" Giriko grinned at him, walking out. "I promise not to mess up and destroy the place!... Maybe!"

Justin couldn't help but smile and shake his head. Despite this internal struggle, Giriko knew how to brighten up his situations, it was amazing. Standing up, he pulled on some clothes and walked out to see Giriko stumbling about in the kitchen. "Uhm, do you want some help?" he asked, eyeing the brunette carefully.

"No, no, it's cool! Part two of my apology for fucking up our dinner!"

Justin was still surprised that Giriko was working so hard to be nice about that. "You know it really isn't that big of a deal, right…?" Giriko paused, looking over at him with a serious expression. "It was serious to you, and don't you lie," he said, "I don't want to fuck up any more relationships than I already have." He turned away, getting back to breakfast making.

That struck Justin.

Giriko had been with other people before.

Eight hundred years of living, of course he would.

But, seeing as Giriko didn't seem to really have anyone special in life, it was surprising that this man would make such an effort to keep up a good romance.

Smiling a bit, Justin walked over to the door, unlocking it and picking up the Death City Paper that stood at his doorstep, along with the mail. He was blessed to have a person who worked and lived in the apartment buildings that got peoples mail for them. Kicking the door closed with his bare heel, he stepped back to the living space and sat on the sofa.

In the middle of reading the paper, he heard a slight humming sound. Frowning he looked up, glancing around the small room. What in the world was that sound…? Standing up, he wandered to the kitchen, thinking carefully about that humming and trying to locate it. Maybe Giriko heard it, too.

"Giriko, can you hear thi—" He paused in the doorway, staring at his brunette boyfriend, who was still cooking. Seeing as this was a total Giriko meal, the food was bacon and eggs, still cooking calmly. He was the humming, the sound coming from deep in his throat, and he sung a little, too.

"_She wraps those hands around that pole,_

_She licks those lips and off we go,_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

'_Cause that's porn star dancing…_"

Justin blushed, looking away. Of course Giriko would know such perverted music… but his voice, it was surprisingly delightful and soft, gentle yet firm. He was a pretty good singer, though he probably did master a lot of the artistic things.

Smiling, he went back to the mail and things he left, but before he had time to sit down, his phone began to ring. Flipping it open and putting it to his ear, he spoke.

"Hello?"

Giriko walked out with two plates, frowning and pausing when he saw Justin's expression get rough and sad.

"… Okay, yeah."

Closing his phone, he went over, pulling Giriko by his shoulder into a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I have to go on a month-long mission."

**Don't worry, it's not that bad.**

**I have a plan!**

**So yeah, happy that it's back?**

**Rate your happiness from 1 to 10 on the reviews.**

**Which means…**

**Review please!**


	16. Airplanes and Acrophobia

**Okay, first things first. Thanks to a certain guy who follows this story (you know who you are, I sent you a message)…. Thanks for giving me a smile on such a shitty day. You really don't know just how much that means to me.**

**Usually things don't go well for me on a daily basis, and life sucks ass most of the time.**

**But when people do comments that can make me smile like that… It's something else entirely for me. It was so amazing to read it, and I know that my escape from problems and anger and depression and things like that is to write and see what you guys have to say. Because you always say such nice, encouraging things, especially when I look at a comment saying "I love when this happened" and stuff, and I'm like "I WROTE THAT?!" and I have to look through it and then I'll be like "…. Ohhhhh…. Oh yeah!" and shit like that.**

**You guys make a simple gal happy.**

**Seriously.**

**Nothing is better than logging onto this at random and finding little reviews here and there, such nice words, such funny comments, and all that.**

**Feel free to review at random, even if it has nothing to do with the story.**

**PM me jokes or nonsense, I don't care, I love it.**

**Love spam me, for God's sake. Just like… 200 messages with LOVE written on it. I've gotten that before from my ex-girlfriend, and let me say, it was nice, 'specially because I was at a family reunion.**

**Now, for all of you, (so I'm done with my soapbox, happy?) here is the next installment of the Death Metal Melody.**

**And, like always…**

**Enjoy.**

16—Airplanes and Acrophobia

Giriko

Dammit.

There was the eye twitch.

It always came when something he didn't like began to take its course.

But why now? Sure, it wasn't THAT long, but they had just started dating, and Giriko just totally fucked Justin that night! And now he has to go on a goddamn mission?! Hell no! _Hell no!_ Especially when he made the choice to try to make this relationship better than all the others… That he wouldn't fuck it all up like he had with every other life, every previous boyfriend or girlfriend, every marriage he'd had… He didn't want to mess it up with Justin like he did all the others.

"You sure they can't send someone else?" he breathed into Justin's hair, holding the blonde close. He heard the sound of a "yes", and he cursed in his mind rather loudly. His ears were almost ringing of these thoughts. "I'm sorry, I know we've just… We just began to live together, and we've only gone out somewhere together once… But I…" Giriko sighed, trying to hold in all that anger. Seeing as he had no choice but to behave, or they'd lock him up or kill him, he couldn't just go to the school and force them to change their minds.

"Well, there's got to be something we could do," he mumbled, sighing as Justin rested his forehead against the brunette's chest. _Dammit, why does this kid have to work for such assholes?!_

Then the idea came to mind.

A smirk crossed that jagged-toothed mouth.

Lifting up Justin's head by the chin, his chocolate eyes met those deep blue ones, and Justin's expression changed to that in question and severe thought about what Giriko was going to say or do. Giriko chuckled a bit, kissing the other man, whispering into his mouth, "Well, seeing as you're in charge of me, maybe I can go with you."

Justin looked at him skeptically. "You really think that Shinigami-Sama is going to allow you to come with me on a mission? For HIM?" Giriko shook his head, grinning. "Doesn't mean we can't ask, right?" he said, "Plus, I'd be a pain in the ass for anyone else who'd try to handle me, so they wouldn't want anyone to get stressed out and like… fuckin' kill themselves, right?" Justin lightly slapped him for that. "I've told you before, watch your language!" he snapped. Giriko laughed. "And like _I _said before… You'll have to get used to me being me, okay?"

Justin couldn't hide the little smile that crossed his mouth, though he turned his head away quickly.

Giriko pulled away from Justin, sitting down on the floor with his breakfast. "So, you think you could ask? I wouldn't want to be around another member of this school, anyway. You're already a bit too much." Justin shot him a playful glare, but went over to pick up the phone. Giriko smiled warmly, chowing down happily on his bacon and eggs, his thoughts on a single idea.

_Maybe when we're gone, I could convince Justin to leave that damn Shinigami behind._

He knew that wasn't a likely option, but it was worth a try.

But then he shook his head, frowning. That would be too soon of a thing to ask of Justin. They had just recently expressed their love, and they both had to work hard for Giriko to have permission to leave the school grounds. Justin would easily feel like he was being used if that question came up. He'd probably assume that Giriko was just wondering, and would leave anyway if Justin said no.

… Would he leave?

That put a pain in Giriko's chest.

He had no idea…

"Hello, are you listening?"

Giriko looked up, forcing himself out of those thoughts. Justin was holding his phone, and looking at him expectantly. "What now?" Giriko said dumbly, head tilting a bit. Justin sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. "They want to confirm that you are, indeed, wearing your tracking device?" Giriko pointed to his ankle easily. There was the band, and it was functional. Justin put the phone to his ear. "Yes, he is," he said to whoever it was on the other end. Giriko sighed a bit, looking off to the side.

Justin sat down, right in Giriko's gaze, a stern expression on his face. "The only other thing is this," he said, "We're going to be in Siberia. You could easily lie in this question…" Giriko loathed that tone that was in Justin's voice, "But… Do you have any connections there that could help you escape?"

Giriko laughed loudly.

"The only person who would have the capability to help me is that asshole Mosquito," he chided, "And that bitch is somewhere in which I don't give a fuck about!" Justin rolled his eyes once again and answered the question in a cleaner manner to the person on the phone. After a few minutes, he nodded, said a little "goodbye" and closed it.

"Well?" Giriko peered into Justin's expressions, trying to understand what was going through his head. Justin turned and looked at him calmly and quietly. But there was something in his eyes, Giriko just got this pit in his stomach. _Goddammit, they said no! They said no and he's going to go and it'll suck here and when he gets back he probably won't love me anymore so then I'll be stuck in a priso—_

"You can come."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_**Worst. Fucking. Idea. Ever!**_"

Giriko kept a calm eye away from the window of the plane, Justin smiling and laughing a bit, holding his hand, seeing as nobody was in their row section to see. "What's wrong, afraid of heights?" he taunted. Giriko glared. "Shut up!" he snapped, "I knew it was gonna be high up—" "Obviously." "—but I've never been in a plane before, this is messed up!" Justin raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You, who manages to travel the world as he pleases, has never been on a plane?"

Giriko groaned, leaning back against his seat, which was a plus for him. It was really comfy, but the chainsaw was wary of comfortable chairs. They always made his ass sore. "I use travel golems, okay?" he said, "I modify all my creations to have a specific use." Justin nodded a bit. "I see," he said, "So why didn't you suggest it?" Giriko slapped his palm against his forehead (Hence the facepalm was born!) and cursed. "Obviously because your damn Shinigami has prohibited my creating golems. I can make art, but golems and sculpture-like figures aren't allowed in his opinion."

Then he made the mistake.

He looked out the window.

"_Fuck_!"

Everyone around them stared as he shouted that. Justin blushed, sighing as his voice became a hush. "You're making a scene, why don't you just switch spots with me?" Giriko shook his head. "Hell no," he said, "I'm not standing up for anything!"

…

…

…

…

The irony of that statement is many hours later, he had to use the restroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Welp, I hope you guys liked this chapter. And my soapbox. :D**

**Review, please!**


	17. Sleeping Gas and Coffins of Glass

_**HOLD UP!**_

_**DON'T READ ANYTHING PAST THIS FOR A FEW MOMENTS!**_

_**FOCUS ON THIS WRITING RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU START READING THIS STORY!**_

_**MONSTER-TAMER IS HAPPILY AGREEING TO DOING ANY FREE FANFICTION WORK THAT YOU REQUEST **_

… **Of course it's free. I'd never pay people for it… Not like they can, anyway…**

_**IF YOU WISH TO HAVE A FANFICTION OF ANY TOPIC, ANYTHING AT ALL, AS LONG AS SHE KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT—**_

**If you say something like… I dunno…. Bleach?... I'll just walk away. Never watched or read it.**

—_**SHE WILL WRITE YOU A FANFICTION ONESHOT OR ONEPAGER OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO CALL IT. JUST SEND A PM OR GO TO HER DEVIANTART. INFORMATION ABOUT CONTACTING IS ON HER PROFILE.**_

**And with that…**

**Enjoy.**

17—Sleeping Gas and Coffins of Glass

Justin

The cold wind picked up around them, and Justin held his jacket even closer, snuggling up to Giriko's side as the two entered the small Siberian town. _How do people live in such climates? _he thought quietly, looking around. He was even more shocked with Giriko, who was dressed so simply, hardly covered at all, and yet the man's cheeks were hardly even red from the below zero temperatures.

"So, what's the mission about, exactly?" He heard Giriko's voice closely, felt his breath warm up his numbing earlobe. Justin pulled up the dark scarf he wore, shivering deeply. Giriko obviously felt this, for he pulled the blonde impossibly closer. "Well, I'll tell you once we get ourselves a hotel to rest in, I'm so cold…" Justin responded, his voice chattering from the harsh freeze.

Amazingly, Giriko had a great ability to speak multiple languages. Justin was later explained that he was half human, half machine, and he has multiple languages in his system because of that. The priest had to rely one hundred percent on the chainsaw to get good sleeping quarters, in which case, they rested and relaxed, and Justin began to make the hot chocolate that he packed with them.

"So, what is this mission?" Giriko asked from his place on their bed, looking at the busy Justin lazily. "You never told me." Justin nodded, sighing a bit and passing him a cup. Giriko sat up quickly, taking a drink, yelping a bit from the heat of it going down his throat. Justin just smiled. _His foolishness is cute._

"Well, let's see…" Justin looked upward in thought. "The mission was that people all over Siberia, passing through, living within the land, were disappearing. A whole town was gone. People in towns outside of Siberia were also being taken. Shinigami-Sama suspects Ivan the Terrible to be living in an old, abandoned castle somewhere buried in the snows and mountains. Our mission is to locate it and determine if we can destroy Ivan or not. If we can, we go and do so. If not, we call up for reinforcements." He saw Giriko nod, and he quietly drank his hot chocolate, watching the brunette drink up in thought about it all. "… It couldn't be that hard to find a fuckin' castle, right?" he asked. Justin shrugged. "Shinigami-Sama said it's buried in snow."

Standing up, Giriko seemed to gain a new sense of warmth and inspiration. "Well, dammit, what the hell are we doing, just sittin' here and drinking mocha?!" "…. It's hot chocolate, Giriko." "Whatever!" Giriko sat down with Justin, practically in the blonde's lap, which made Justin feel a little nervous. He felt Giriko's warmth against him, heating him up, and he blushed at how much he enjoyed it.

"The point is…"

Giriko playfully kissed Justin's cheek.

"We should just go and find him so we can have worriless sex tonight!"

Justin blushed brightly, the memories of their first intimate night together flooding into his mind. "Of course you would be the one who wants to sleep with me so quickly into a mission!" he sighed, and he tried to keep his temper when he heard Giriko's laugh. "Fine, fine, we can go out and about now and look for the stupid undead king."

Giriko mock-gasped.

"How dare you say stupid, you're supposed to be holy!"

"Holy doesn't mean that you can't label things as they are, sweety."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

…

As it turns out, the two made a deal.

No sex until they actually finished the mission.

So, about two and a half weeks later…

Justin looked around, sighing against the fabric of his scarf. He had just lost Giriko again in the whiteness of the mountains. That man has to quit running off in thought that he found the location! Looking about, he walked back to the snow mobile they had rented, sitting upon it, thankful for the heated seats. His backside was so cold, it was ridiculous.

That's when he heard it.

He knew Giriko's voice anywhere, and when he heard a nearby crumbling, and Giriko's shouting of shock, which consisted of cursing and multiple other unclean words, Justin wandered in the direction of the sound. "Giriko?" he called, "Giriko, where are you?" He just heard the cursing, and then eventually.

"I'M RIGHT FUCKING BELOW YOU!"

Justin was about to look down when the snow gave in underneath him, and with a shout, he fell. Looking down, he panicked at the deep drop into darkness, and he saw stone walls encase around him. He was going to fall and land extremely hard on the stone floor that was in place, and he would die.

It was a rough landing, but he heard a rapid heartbeat against his ear, and warmth, and a grunt from a little bit above. Looking up, opening one eye, he met gazes with Giriko, who caught him. "About damn time," he grumbled, setting Justin on his feet, "I found it. I told you I would!" Justin looked around quietly, at the blank stone walls that surrounded them. "It's so dark," he muttered, "The light can barely reach us here!" Giriko smirked, pulling a small lighter from his pocket and setting it off. "It's not much, but it'll do."

Justin settled into Giriko's side once more as they wandered down the dark halls. He glanced around quietly, seeing new images forming on the once-blank stone. It was just detailed swerves and curves, and it would have been beautiful to Justin, until…

Justin screwed up his nose in disgust.

"It smells awful here."

Giriko laughed a bit.

"Don't you recognize that scent?"

Justin looked down at his feet, and he saw blood all over the floor. He paled, gulping a bit. "I-It looks like something's been dragged…" he whispered, feeling Giriko's grip tighten around him. Even the chainsaw was getting a bit tense.

Justin felt a bit of insanity pricking in his eyes. It wasn't like the insanity he usually felt, the vibe that crossed him. It felt like tiny needles of cold were on the back of his eyes, and it stung. He blinked a bit, tears forming to remove the pain, but it wouldn't go away. "It's not that I'm scared," he said, "But maybe we should turn back…?"

At that moment, they were in a hall of coffins, all of them made of stone. The lids were infused with the bottoms, and blood marred every single one. Giriko was even tenser at this point, and Justin let out his guillotine blades nervously. _My Lord, why must I have to be in such a hellish place?_

Justin opened his mouth to speak, but Giriko put a hand over his lips. Frowning, he looked up and saw the brunette's gaze glued firmly ahead. Glancing over, Justin realized that he was staring at a decaying man wearing a crown, holding a large staff, the ugly creature staring at them. Justin felt a chill run up his spine. Giriko lifted an arm, to Justin's shock… and he waved?

The decaying flesh made no response. Giriko sighed a bit in relief, letting his hand slip from Justin's mouth. Justin looked from Giriko to the decaying flesh. _Is that really Ivan the Terrible?_ "He's asleep," Giriko said in a hushed tone, "We can get to him and kill him right now, if we're quick and quiet enough."

Nodding, Justin followed Giriko as the two slowly weaved about the coffins, in which some began to form glass. Justin glanced down, and he froze in place, eyes widening as he saw a sleeping little girl. Her cheeks were pale, and she looked ill, her eyes screwed shut. Justin put a hand on the glass, feeling tears in his eyes. _He stores them to eat their souls…! He just… Puts them to sleep!_

Justin took a choke of air in, trying not to cry for those in the coffins.

The choke echoed throughout the room.

The decaying flesh jerked up, those moldy, disgusting eyes right on Justin.

Before Justin could react, a stone coffin rose up behind him, and the flesh launched forward, knocking him into it. The stone suddenly grew and closed up above him.

Gasping, he slammed his fists against the stone, shouting. "Giriko! Hey! Someone help me!" He slashed his blades against the stone, but every scratch would do nothing. He was stuck.

He was trapped, with Giriko on the outside.

Tears formed in his eyes even more, pouring down his cheeks. "Lord, My God, forgive me! I was so weak! I should have…"

Mist seemed to fog his eyes, and he breathed in a strange toxin.

"…been more…"

He felt sleep pull him in.

"…careful…"

Eyes closing, he fell limp inside the stone walls of his tomb.

_My Lord, forgive me…_

…_._

_Giriko, forgive me._

**Yeah, hope you liked it.**

**I enjoyed writing it.**

**Review!**


	18. A Skip or Two Ahead

**Warning: This is an out of context chapter that can only be explained by the next two chapters coming up, in which case, if you hate out of order reading, wait for chapter nineteen and twenty, then read chapter 18.**

**This is something I've been dying to do. It's the FIRST thing I thought of when creating the Death-Metal Melody. Now you guys know the origins of how I started this. And that's done by reading this chapter.**

**And you'll probably ask "Why this character? It's so random!" and all that junk. You'll understand at the end of the chapter. For now, just relax and read, and laugh at the horrors that come at the end. Because, let's be honest with ourselves. This story is a comedy. And I really need to put that as one of the genres if I didn't already. People are all like "Ohmigah, it's so fluffy!" –Agnes from Despicable Me. And I get a lot of messages, either reviews, or even on my DeviantArt, saying that they giggle a lot when reading this. I do to, when I write it.**

**So let's just see where this goes, 'kay? This chapter is just naturally out of the ordinary. But let that be your cherry on top of the ice cream sundae for now, or your perfect snow angel when you can get up and not totally fuck it up.**

**Also, my dear sweet character Naerik is back. I had to include him. He deserves face-time.**

**So, my catchphrase for the start of a chapter. Can you guess it?**

**No?**

**Well, then I'll just tell you.**

**I usually say this:**

**Enjoy**

18—A Skip or Two Ahead

Ox-kun

Today was just…

What's the word?

Oh yeah.

It was rough.

Nothing really sucks like the day Ox Ford had today. For starters, his perfect record was ruined when Black*Star snuck into his apartment home and turned off his alarm clock, and there he goes! He was late! Something that Harvar didn't wake him up for?! What was he thinking, letting him lay around and snore?!

The next part that sucked was that he had left all his clothes in the laundry that night, more specifically, in the dryer, and now all his shirts and pants and frickin' _underwear_ looked like they could only be worn by ants! I mean, what the fuck! How can he wear that?! So, he was even later because he had to go about in his _pajamas_ and buy _new clothes._

All this other stuff started getting in the way, too. Like, on the way to school, his backpack broke. And during class, he couldn't find his homework, because it turns out it was the paper he didn't notice as it blew off into the wind! Of course that would happen today, of all days, and he almost got stabbed on the bald head with a scalpel because of it!

What kind of a world do we live in when teachers throw knives at their students?!

… We all know the answer to that question, so we're moving on.

Ox-kun let out a long sigh, walking out from Dr. Stein's classroom tiredly. He'd had such a terrible morning; he was hoping that everything would turn out fine after lunch. As he walked down the hall to the staircase, on his way to lunch, a kid smirked over at him and stuck out a foot. Ox-kun, unfortunately, didn't notice, his mind was in other places. Therefore, he tripped, and fell down about fifteen stairs. "Ow, hey!" he sat up, glaring in his broken glasses at the boy. "What was that for?!" The boy sneered, ready with a good retort, when a golden-bladed staff was at his chest, sparks flying from the pounding electricity that emanated from the bearer.

Ox-kun met an invisible gaze with Harvar, who remained perfectly calm and still, his hair done up in that pineapple style, as usual, and the boy was nervous. It was obvious that this boy was a technician, and probably not a good one, at that. "Think it's cool to trip the smart guys?" Harvar growled, "Because Ox isn't just smart. He could kick your ass really easily, if he wanted to."

Ox-kun saw the boy tremble, which made him a little sad, because he wasn't that mean! He would never beat up a kid, never!... Unless they were talking about Kim poorly or something, but otherwise never! _Never_! "Harvar, come on," he said, standing up and brushing his pants of any marks and things, "Lunch, remember?"

Harvar's weapon form disappeared, reforming as his own natural limb, and he did a little sort of skip as he went down the steps, but his expression was completely serious as he did. Ox-kun gave him a little nod, walking down the rest of the flights with him. As they reached the hallway below, Ox-kun stole a glance at Harvar. "Hey, you keep going on ahead," he said, "I have to stop at my locker." Harvar looked over quietly, but nodded, and at the bottom of the steps, the two parted ways.

Ox-kun was in a brisk pace when he got to his locker, flicking the combination around quietly as people filed out of the hall, eventually leaving just him as he began to struggle opening the locker. He put in the combination again and pulled, and, for the fifteenth time in a row, it wouldn't budge.

_Come on!_ He thought painfully, _I don't have that much stuff in here! What is going on?! Open! Opeeeennnnn!_

But it was to no avail.

With a head-hang of defeat, Ox-kun slumped away to the lunch room. He tripped up on his own shoes a few times, but that was to be expected on this God-awful day. And when he reached the lunch room doors, he put a hand on them, ready to push them open, when he paused.

_It's really quiet in there…_

_Where's the sound?_

He swung open the doors, only to find the lunch room empty. Shock filled his face, and hunger in his stomach as he stampeded to the empty lunch line, where the cafeteria manager, and greatest cook, Naerik, was cleaning up the counters. "Ahh! Hey! Mr. Elista!" Ox-kun said panicky, "Is there any food I can take to my next class, I think I missed lunch!" Naerik looked over at him pitifully, his violet-black hair pressed back because his puppy ears flattened on his head. "Uhh, sorry," he said, "The staff always gets the extra. There isn't any more food today."

Ox-kun groaned as he stormed off, late, to his next class, where he slouched depressingly in his chair besides Harvar, who looked at him confusedly. "Where were you, dude?" Harvar whispered, "You said you were just going to your locker!" Ox-kun shot him a sorrowful glare. "It was jammed," he replied quietly, "There was nothing I could d—"

"_**Ox Ford!**_" the teacher shouted from up front, "_**Stop your yammering and pay attention**_!"

…

Ox-kun felt like crying at this point.

Soon, he managed to get through another awful part of the day, and he was walking all about the school to find Sid and ask him to help out with his locker (because Marie would break it, Azusa was too mean, Dr. Stein… you don't ask questions like that, Spirit would probably ask about his sex life, Justin was out on a mission with his boyfriend and wouldn't be back for some time yet, and Sid was one of the best teachers around… Plus, Nygus was busy with all the infirmary people they got from a mission somewhere in Siberia.), but he couldn't find the zombie anywhere.

After nearly an hour of searching, he stumbled across Kim and Jacqueline.

A blush began to form on his face as Kim's thin frame began to pass by him. "H-Hey, Kim…!" he stammered with a wave. Kim didn't even look at him, though. She just kept walking by.

That crushed Ox-kun.

Now crying was one of the only options.

But, choosing a better one, Ox-kun pressed on, and he finally got the courage to ask Marie where Sid was. "Well, he's in the infirmary, helping Nygus with the patients."

…

Ox-kun walked by the infirmary like… SIX FUCKING TIMES!

With a long groan, he walked to the infirmary location, and, finding that the main doors were locked for some reason, he went around through the back doors that led to the more secluded part of the infirmary.

The door opened with a little bit of a click, and the thing he opened up to was not something any Ox-kun needed to see… Let alone hear.

"Ahh…! Hnn…!"

On one of the infirmary beds was a blonde and brunette under the blankets, kissing and making sounds into each other's mouths, and both were male. The brunette was obviously inside the blonde, for the blonde was moaning loudly, and it was easy to observe that his legs were wrapped around the brunette's hips as the brunette pushed inside him.

"Ngh… Hnn…" It was even worse, because after a moment of blushing and staring, the blonde and Ox-kun made eye contact. The blonde blushed brightly, breaking the kiss and pulling the blankets up a bit over himself and the brunette. Then the brunette looked over, and it was only now that Ox-kun recognized them as Giriko and Justin.

"…."

His entire face—

No.

Ox-kun's entire bald head turned red as he coughed a bit.

"… Sorry to interrupt."

And with that, he closed the door.

Ox Ford, in that moment, just died a little inside.

**Welp.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**I had fun writing it.**

**All will be revealed in the next two chapters, promise. This was a teaser/spoiler alert, because I'm cool like that.**

**Review!**


	19. Explaining the Problem Firsthand

**And now, ladies and gentlemen (You're not really that formal, ne? You're like… casual?) …. SO, MAH PEEPS. (Theeeere we go!)**

**This chapter, and the next one, shall explain all the problems that went on for Ox-kun.**

**Will it really?**

**No.**

**But it'll explain how he ended up walking in on Justin and Giriko having sex in the infirmary.**

**I mean, weren't they in Siberia?**

**Wasn't Justin locked up in a stone coffin, unconscious?**

**And what the fuck was happening to Giriko?**

**All your questions will be answered.**

**(The answer is probably 42, by the way)**

**And there will be a soon wrap-up to this story. Don't worry, though, I still have to get a few things out there before I close this project. The least amount of chapters written for this will probably be like… six or seven? I dunno!**

**Plus, chapters will come in even slower. I need to find my reading glasses, I'm losing my sight slowly but surely. Everything's fuzzy. –Insert Sad Face Here-**

**So yeah, relax, grab yer hot cocoa, put on some fuzzy slippers and a onesie-pajama-suit, cuddle up and**

**Enjoy**

19—Explaining the Problem Firsthand

Justin

_What's that sound…?_

_Do I hear… voices…?_

_Wait, where am I?_

_What's going on?_

Consciousness was knocked back into Justin like he'd never experienced waking up before in his life. Startled, he flinched into a sitting position, his guillotine blades coming out in a flash as he met gazes with an equally startled Nygus. "N-Nygus?!" he gasped, "Wh-What…?!" Sid was beside her, and he looked around quietly, seeing Dr. Stein, Marie and Azusa also there, though they were tending to other people who lay in beds. Some looked peacefully asleep, but as his brain began to register what happened when he went unconscious, he paled. "Are they okay?" he asked quickly, looking worriedly at Sid and Nygus. "They're fine," Sid answered, "Just under a medical hibernation. Dr. Stein and Marie are applying adrenaline to them, we just did for you, so they can wake up."

Justin saw some people jolting to life, sitting up and gasping for breath that they seemed to be lacking. Justin even saw the young child awake, being hugged by a crying woman who must have been her mother. He smiled a little, relieved. "Oh, good," he said, "What damage has been done to us?" Sid leaned against the wall. "Not much," he said, "Only some cuts and bruises from when we had to break open the coffins. You got a cut that made you bleed a bit, but you're okay."

Justin smiled a bit, nodding as he stood up. He felt fine, and in fact, he felt completely refreshed. "I'm glad everyone is okay," he said. Nygus gave Sid a firm look, which made Justin hesitate in his thankfulness. "Well, not quite everyone," Sid said slowly.

And then it hit Justin like a punch in the face.

"… He's okay, right?"

"That kishin Ivan was tougher than he looked. But your partner managed to destroy him and break you out before we intercepted the distress signal from his anklet."

"But he's okay, right?"

Nygus nodded over to a separate part of the infirmary was, and Justin ran over to it, slipping through the curtains to find Giriko laying on one of the beds, asleep, a gash across his chest and an IV strapped to his arm. Justin was immediately reduced to tears at the sight of it.

_Twice now danger has come upon me, and twice now Giriko almost died for me…_

Justin sat down at Giriko's bedside, sighing and wiping his eyes. _Why does he keep doing this for me? He could have just left, broken that anklet, been free…_ He kissed Giriko's unconscious forehead, resting his own against it and closing his eyes. "Thank you…" he whispered, feeling the body of his lover shift as he spoke.

Sitting up, Justin dreaded how Giriko would act. He'd probably get a scolding to be more careful—No, he'd just get cussed at for being an idiot and letting emotion get in the way and almost kill both of them. That was probably the case, knowing Giriko. So, looking down at the man who was slowly awakening, Justin tried to remain cool and calm.

"Hey," he said, a small smile forming on his face, "You okay?" Giriko looked over, sitting up a tiny bit, only to wince and hold his chest in pain. "Damn," he groaned, "Ugh, this kind of problem again?!" Justin felt the guilt rise, and he was waiting for the shouting and cursing. He began to put his face in his hands in shame, but he was surprised when Giriko caught his wrist, pulling his face up to meet his in a kiss.

Justin was just stunned. Was he being forgiven so easily, for jeopardizing this man's life twice now in the time they knew each other? "I-I don't understand…" "Are you okay?" Justin just gawked. Giriko was the one injured in bed with a life-threatening gash on his body, and he was asking Justin if _he_ was okay?! "I'm fine!" Justin said quickly, "But that's not important! You're hurt… Again!"

Giriko grinned childishly. "Who gives a fuck if I hurt or not?" he said, "What matters is that you're okay. I didn't try saving just anyone. All those other people…" Giriko looked off to the side, smirking a bit. "They can just go fuck themselves, I was doing it for you." Justin just stared, and after a minute or two when he managed to regain his composure, he kissed the brunette sweetly. "Thank you, Giriko…" he said with a soft, teary-eyed smile. Giriko just shrugged, now looking a bit embarrassed. "It's no big deal, I'm stuck with you anyway…" he muttered. Justin just laughed. It was so cute when Giriko would be truthful and kindhearted, and then try to blow it off like it was absolutely nothing in the world.

"So, what happened exactly?" Justin asked, receiving a look of puzzlement from his boyfriend, "I mean, what happened when I was stuck in the coffin? I couldn't hear anything at all, I didn't know if you were okay or not." Giriko just rolled his eyes, stretching a bit, only to wince again from the chest pain. "I just wake up after vomiting my guts out, and probably all my veins, too, and you are just gonna be like 'oh, hey, how was it'? It fuckin' sucked ass!"

It happened.

It really happened.

Justin giggled so much about that statement that…

He snorted.

Covering his mouth, he blushed, extremely embarrassed. Giriko just laughed. "Oh, find that funny, do you?" he said with mock anger, "You try fighting that asshole by yourself, you'll realize how much of a bitch he was!" Justin laughed, shaking his head. "You're so… so strange," he said, kissing the brunette's cheek. "Tell me the story?"

Giriko eyed him quietly, then sighed with defeat. "It wouldn't kill me to tell the story, I guess," he said in thought, "So long as you don't brag about it to others." Justin raised an eyebrow curiously. Giriko just scooted over on the bed, pulling Justin to lay beside him. Careful not to hit the gash, Justin snuggled up to Giriko, resting his head against Giriko's shoulder. _It's still funny to think that he's mine…_

"Alright, here's what happened…"

**And the next chapter will be the story of Giriko's awesomeness.**

**Pretty nice, ne?**

**So yeah, I won't update as much as I have lately. Terrible eyesight means more precautions about my li'l peepers.**

**Well, review please.**

**Your comments make me happy.**

**And remember, this story is slowly but surely coming to a close.**

**Make sure to check out some of my newer stories, and if you want to have a little oneshot or onepager story, let me know.**

**Check out my DA for possible info on a story I'm writing, the Feathers of Our Fall. I won't be posting it online, but I'll present information about character designs, plot points, and things like that. If you want to know more, go to that, send me a pm, or email me at the email presented on my profile.**

**Adieu!**


	20. Bleeding Out and Making Offers

**I know what I said before.**

**But there's only two chapters left.**

**Only two.**

**I want to get this one done and work on the sequel I'm gonna start soon.**

**So you won't have to feel without it.**

**But it's gonna be over.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy**

20—Bleeding Out and Making Offers

Giriko

_What happened when Justin fell into the coffin:_

Giriko felt his entire body tense at the sight. That panicked, fearful look in Justin's eyes were almost too much to bear. The moment the stone rose up and clamped around Justin, he finally did it.

He did it.

Something he had forced himself not to do in his time of being in a relationship with Justin.

He went insane.

Giriko lashed out at Ivan, swinging his leg with such force that the decaying flesh was just fast enough to block the blow, but not effectively strong enough, because he was sent flying. "You son of a bitch bastard!" Giriko screamed, chainsaws revving in third gear, the most powerful, as he launched at the pre-kishin again to slice. Ivan was more prepared this time, for he raised his staff at the right moment, the moment Giriko brought down his chains.

But now, to the pre-kishin's worry, Giriko just began to laugh. He was laughing like he hadn't for a long time, an insane, crazy laugh that ripped through the brunette's entire soul, entire being, filling the room with a chill. "You think you can fuck around with my boyfriend?!" he shouted, giggling off and on between words, "Well, you're fucking wrong! You don't mess with him!" Suddenly, he couldn't stop himself, but in his rage and attacks, he began to laugh and sort of cry at the same time. "You think it's fucking cool?! You're trying to take the one thing that makes my goddamned life and hell of a difference! You take that away, and I will DESTROY YOU!"

Ivan was pressed back, Giriko hacking away at any place he could get, jumping up and using both chainsaws at once, Ivan struggling to hold back the blows. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

The last blow sent Ivan's staff snapping in half.

Giriko grinned wildly at the pre-kishin before slowly getting ready to completely kill the damned thing.

But it was a shock when Ivan suddenly raised the sharp, broken part of one piece of his staff and plunged it against Giriko's chest, raking the skin so blood and oil and metal spitted out. Giriko let out a scream, backing up and holding his chest.

Holding the wound, he winced, feeling such pain rising up through all of his body. He stood up straight, but doubled over again from the sheer pain that ripped through it. "Fuck… you…" he breathed, already losing balance. His mind was growing fuzzy, his vision blurring.

_Justin._

The single name brought him to a reasonable consciousness. Looking up at Ivan, who was forming his staff back together, probably to form one of those goddamned coffins, Giriko put all his strength into his body as he stood, raised a leg, and sliced right through Ivan's neck.

The body immediately disintegrated into dust and a single floating soul, but Giriko just ignored it as he limped to the coffin that Justin was in. His blood and oil was leaking all over himself and the floor, and he could barely feel life as he leaned against the coffin, groaning.

_Distress signal… I need to click it…_

He hit the ground with a painful thud, pulling up his pants leg and reaching for the tracking anklet around him. Slowly looking it over, feeling it over and searching, he found the little switch, and he flipped it on. _They'll be here, and we'll be okay… we'll be okay…_

Standing up, he leaned against the coffin behind him, looking at Justin's with slightly crossed eyes. _Damn, I feel like I'm going to die again…_ He slowly, numbly lifted his leg, resting it on top of Justin's coffin. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his head back, feeling each droplet of blood and oil leaving his body.

_If you're real, then help me, dammit._

The madness suddenly pulsed in his veins, and his chains began to function, and he brought his leg down on the coffin, breaking it open.

He saw a glimpse of Justin's sleeping face before everything with terribly black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Giriko saw the frown that appeared on Justin's face.

"… He didn't help you… Asura… did…?"

Giriko knew that Justin would be confused. "… Madness is getting to me," Giriko sighed a bit, pulling Justin closer in the infirmary bed, "I try to pretend that I don't hear the doctor over there talk. My wavelength is going back… Not only that, but… Yours is, too."

Justin paled, looking away nervously, like he knew something.

"What?"

Justin met eyes with Giriko, and Giriko instantly knew that something was wrong. "Well, what the fuck is it?" Justin put a hand against Giriko's mouth. "Just shh," he whispered, looking saddened, "… When I slept… I… I felt it. What you felt, I know…" Giriko just stared on quietly, his eyes tempting Justin to keep speaking. "… I liked the feeling… Because I felt my soul touch yours…"

Perfect timing.

"Then let's go away. Leave here, find our own place. Madness for both of us."

Justin seemed to be in thought about it, and then he nodded. "Maybe then… you won't have to suffer for me…"

Then Giriko got the smooth idea to kiss Justin seductively on the ear, making the blonde blush and gasp. He then began to remove the other man's clothing, satisfied when Justin made no objections or try to stop him.

He also felt Justin's soul quiver from insanity.

Shrugging it off, he pulled off the pants they left on, and soon, they were having sex, there in the infirmary. Giriko put his hand over Justin's mouth a bit, the blonde moaning into his palm with each push inside his tight ass, and eventually they kissed, Giriko letting out his own groans of pleasure.

Then Ox-kun walked in.

And they finished having sex anyway.

And the plan was set.

As soon as Giriko was healed…

They would steal away into madness.

**Hope you like it!**

**Review~**


	21. The Death Metal Melody

…**..**

**You want the truth?**

**I hate ending this story.**

**But it's time.**

**As I write this entire thing, take note that I'm practically bawling over the keyboard.**

**I feel so good about this story, all of it, that I know it's a perfect time to end.**

**I just have a favor for all of you.**

**Read the sequel when I post it. It'll be called "Rough Touch" and it's more manga-based than anime. And please, feel free to share this with people, read it again, and even keep on reviewing this story. I'm gonna seriously miss this, and I feel so horrible to be ending it. I have put so much of me in this story that you could easily learn about me as a person from between the lines.**

**Please, read this story, savor every last part of this last chapter.**

**And, as always…**

**Enjoy**

21

Things were taking their course.

Giriko was healing.

Justin was packing up their things as subtly as he could.

The two had found time alone to plan how they would go about leaving.

The whole time, Justin could feel that slight bit of insanity he felt in his unconscious state, that slight vision of a kishin eye, overtaking his mind. But whenever Giriko was near, his soul wavelength always held back the madness from consuming his brain, and he loved the chainsaw for that reason, as well. Giriko's body seemed to know the importance of healing up, for he was recovering quickly and perfectly along with their planned goals.

After about five months, everything was set up as it was. Justin walked Giriko home with him to their apartment, and it was their last day there before they would leave and someone else would take it. Justin had sold all his furniture, packed only two little gunnysacks so that they could travel light, and made a good route to follow as they worked to leave.

Walking down the darkened streets now, Giriko glanced around, holding Justin close, their bags slung over their shoulders as they roamed about the dim lights of the alleys. "You're sure it's safe?" Giriko whispered, preparing his chainsaws in case. Justin nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, and the cart is going to be coming by, get ready to break your anklet." It wasn't long before they quickly delved into the shadows, and a young man lugging behind him a vegetable cart began to trudge by, looking tired. "Almost done…" the man gasped out, "Almost done…"

Justin met eyes with Giriko and nodded.

Letting his chainsaws silently whir, he used them to break the anklet, which immediately began to send a signal Shinigami. Then, leaning forward, Giriko set it down on the cart, which was slowly being wheeled up to the school.

That was the plan, though.

Find something at the speed of walking to carry the anklet.

Make it look like Giriko and Justin were going back to get it fixed.

"We can't waste time," Justin pulled Giriko's arm roughly, hissing low, "We need to get out of here. There aren't supposed to be guards on this side of the perimeter at this hour, but they'll be checking this area quickly if we don't leave!" Giriko silently nodded, and the two headed down a street of dead lampposts, their shoes making the slightest padding noises as they left the city.

Remaining completely silent as they exited the gates, they didn't feel completely safe enough to talk until they were some distance away, the city far in the horizon and the dark desert around them gently covering it with sand.

"…" Justin paused, looking back at the school one more time, the image of the kishin eye flashing in his mind.

Giriko kept walking, but quickly slowed to a stop, looking back at him.

"… I'll never be able to go back…"

Giriko stared on at his lost, empty boyfriend before letting out a curse and pulling a little wooden box from his pocket. "Here," he shoved it into Justin's arms, looking away. Justin could see a blush forming on Giriko's face, even in the dull moonlight, and he looked at the box. "What is it?" "I made it for you."

Justin frowned a bit, and he slowly opened it.

And inside, it was so beautiful.

A painting of himself and Giriko close together.

And a little tune, metallic and soft, rung out. Justin blushed, as it was the first heavy-metal tune he'd played for Giriko while the brunette was unconscious, when Giriko had first saved his life.

"… It's… It's a music box."

Giriko scratched the back of his neck, groaning. "Yeah, so what?" he sighed, "Can we just go now?" Justin leaned up, kissing his cheek and nodding. "Yeah," he smiled, "We can go now. No looking back anymore." He gently took Giriko's hand, pleased when Giriko took his own hand in return, and they began to walk again. The music box remained open, playing that cute little tune throughout the cold night air, dancing around the two lovers who abandoned their home and previous lives.

But so did the death-metal melody carry them away.

And so the night air was filled with a tune that was once romantic.

A tune that became theirs.

A Death-Metal Song that was now their lullaby.

The Death-Metal Melody of their lives.

Fin

**Super short.**

**I know….**

**But this is the end.**

**Wait sometime for Rough Touch.**

…**. The end, goodbye to this story…**

…**. Review, please.**


End file.
